


Finding a Rogue- and Something More (Sebastian x Reader)

by SirenSammy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demons, F/M, Mates, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSammy/pseuds/SirenSammy
Summary: You an angel are tracking a demon who has been feeding on the souls of children when you meet a young boy and his demon butler. Angels and demons usually never get along, but when you find out this demon is your mate the things you thought you knew change and you learn to live as a fallen angel who is mated to a demon. Working together with this demon butler and the young boy you learn to accept the fate that had befallen you and work towards saving the lives of innocent souls from the gluttonous demon.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	1. In a Dark Alley is Where it All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Before you read I just want to make a few things clear here:
> 
> -This is marked Mature for later chapters just to be on the safe side. 
> 
> -This is my first reader insert story, I usually do regular fanfictions or have a specific OC, so I hope it reads okay.
> 
> -When talking about Grell I will be using she/her pronouns (please don't hate or argue)
> 
> -I know in the anime/manga a fallen angel is basically an angel gone crazy and wants to purge humans of impurities, but that is not the same context I will be using in this sense. Fallen will simply be an angel who is not accepted by other angels anymore, not necessarily because they are crazy.
> 
> -This is not a one-shot, but am open to taking requests for one-shots if anyone so wants me to write some.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Angels and Demons were, by nature, enemies. They were supposed to hate, no _despise_ , one another. This simple life fact was one I believed to be the absolute truth up until this point in my life as I lay in a pool of my own blood, body broken and beaten so bad if I were a mere human death would have greeted me long ago. Thankfully the healing process had already begun, but it was slow-moving from the extensive damage the demon I just battled against left.

With a pain-filled sigh, I turned my glance to the lifeless body of the child I had tried to save from the binge eating demon I’ve been tracking for the past week. Pure white eyes met my own, the sure sign a body has no soul left to claim by neither reaper nor angel. Knowing I failed hurt almost as bad as the wounds, the point of the job was to save the innocent people plagued by these rogue demons not let them die because I was caught off guard.

The only thing that Lady Luck left for me from this encounter was the dark alleyway away from anyone who may be out at this hour, allowing my body to heal a bit without having to move to a new location right away, albeit the gravel moist with blood was quite unpleasant to lay on. Letting out another heavy sigh I tried to pull my wings close to my back, one of them successfully folding up resting flush against my body, but the other sent a searing pain that resulted in a hiss to escape my mouth when I tried to move it.

Looking over to survey the damage I realized the cause of such pain, a single pitch-black spear was protruding from the center of the wing in question, causing the pure white feathers to be stained red with blood that was still slowly flowing. This spear was going to have to be removed before that wound would even begin to heal, but it was also going to be a bitch to remove especially considering it was a demon’s weapon. As I cursed to myself preparing to remove the spear the voice of a young boy caught my attention, turning my gaze to the entrance of the alleyway.

“Sebastian! Over h…” The voice of the boy cut off as his eyes met mine, or more so his eye met mine for he wore a black eye patch over the other. The sapphire blue eye that was visible went wide when he saw the scene before him, but it wasn't the body of the child that caught him off guard, it was the mangled mess of my body.

_Shit, what is this boy doing out at this time of night!_ I grit my teeth as I sank further back into the dark, trying desperately to hide my wings in the shadows even though I knew it was too late. The boy had already seen me even with the cover of the dark shadows, and the fact I was an Angel was now exposed to this human child. He approached cautiously, the shock on his face still there but not to the extent as when he first discovered me. From the looks of him, he seemed no more than thirteen, maybe fourteen, and though it was dark and my sight was blurry I could tell his hair was bluish-black in color as he finally stood in front of me, kneeling slightly.

“Hello,” His voice was quiet, steady even with the shock I know he must feel from seeing an Immortal being such as myself, “Don’t worry, my butler will be here momentarily and I’ll make sure you get some help.”

I mustered up the strength to nod in reply, now weary to this child who recovered so fast from a sight that would send most people into a psychotic break. With intense focus, I watched as he turned from me to examine the child’s dead body. “Sebastian!” He called out the name once more, much louder and more forceful this time, a tinge of irritation seeping in each syllable of the name.

“Yes, my lord.” A velvety smooth voice came from the dark, startling me from its sudden appearance. I did not see anyone else come from the entrance of the alleyway, even with my focus on the boy I would have noticed another person appearing. “Oh, what have we here?” The man I assumed to be this child’s butler asked intrigued as his attention turned to me almost immediately.

“Sebastian, bring this woman back with us and ensure she gets the help she needs. That is an order.” The young boy commanded as he examined the dead body of the unknown child.

“Yes, my lord.” The voice of whom I could only assume was this Sebastian person said again, finally stepping into my line of sight.

Angels and Demons are by nature enemies, at least that was what I always believed until this moment. As this Sebastian person came into my view my anxiety began to spike. Even in his human form, I realized who this “butler” was, what he was. The sudden appearance and the “that is an order” bit tipped me off, but that's not what caused me to know. No, what caused me to realize this man was an immortal like me was when he knelt in front of me, eyes surveying the damage of my body and taking in the view of my damaged wing as it lay outstretched in the dirt still bleeding and impaled. The slight smoky smell like that of a fire that long ago burnt out hit my nose, a smell that I knew all too well that this specific type of immortal gave off. Angel nor reaper, this man was a demon, my sworn enemy yet the reality of the event unfolding in front of me shocked me to my core. It was when our eyes met for the first time and when a single word began to run through my head and I watched his crimson eyes begin to swirl that everything I had ever believed began to crumble.

_Mate_. The word rang through my head as our eyes held one another, my (color) eyes I know were mirroring the same swirling effect of his. _Mate, mate, mate._ It continued in a string over and over as it echoed in my mind and somehow I knew the same must have been happening for this crimson eyed demon. My own shock must have mirrored on his face as he seemed to be at a loss for words.

“Sebastian, I gave you an order!” The boy was getting irritated now, obviously ready to get back to his home.

“I apologize, my lord.” The demon butler replied, his gaze not wavering from mine as he cautiously shifted closer to me.

I tensed as his gloved hands gently moved over my body, moving me ever so gently to pick me up as I winced in pain. He paused, pulling back slightly before he reached to continue again.

“W… Wait.” My voice came out pained and just barely louder than a whisper but it made him pause once again. I broke our eye contact to glance over at my damaged wing, straining to lift it as I let out a pained gasp. “This... first.... please.” My words came out broken and slowly, keeping my wing elevated enough for him to see the spear sticking out.

His eyes looked into mine once again, the swirling more intense as he finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence. “As you wish.” His velvet voice soft and gentle as he shifted himself and grabbed the end of the spear. I looked away and prepared myself for the pain that was about to come.

The sound of flesh ripping and blood splattering came as the intense pain shot through my wing to where it connects at my back before traveling down my spine. I choked back a scream as the last of my strength finally began to give out, the butler’s hands returning to my sides steadying me as he gently scooped me up bridal style, my consciousness beginning to slowly fade. “Thank you.” I whispered as he positioned his arm on my back in a way as to avoid touching my wings, which even with the spear removed were still too damaged to let fade away at the moment and therefore had to stay in the material world.

Feeling a bit uneasy I fought to stay conscious, an act that was becoming harder and harder by the second. The boy stood from the body, turning to face his butler and me, watching with curiosity before gently reaching out a hand to brush my limp wing. I felt my body jerk back slightly as the demon cradling me reacted to the boy’s action. A small whimper resonated from the back of my throat from the sudden movement, but my strength evaded me too much to react any other way. Words were exchanged but they sounded far away and muffled as if I was drowning. My vision blurred to a point where I could hardly make out my surroundings and even with my fighting effort, the last of my consciousness eluded me as I finally let the pain win and the darkness overtake me. The last thing I heard before I was completely gone was the simple reply from the butler to something the boy had said.

That reply was simply, “She’s my mate.”


	2. Waking Up Feeling Unsure is Never Pleasant

My lids felt heavy still as I fought to open my eyes, my memory foggy but vision slowly clearing as I fought to awaken. As memories slowly began to emerge from the fog I bolted upright, my muscles screaming at the sudden movement as my eyes darted around wildly taking in my surroundings. I was in a room I did not recognize, the curtains drawn closed over the large windows to block out the sun. I gripped the edge of the bedding covering my body, calming myself down as I slowly shifted my legs under the sheets, taking in the silky feel of them against my skin. 

Looking down to examine my body, I realized most of it was covered in thin medical bandages that seemed relatively fresh. How badly I was hurt must have taken a long time to heal, even with my accelerated healing, to have so many bandages on myself still. My muscles still screamed in pain as I tested my wings, the tension from being in this bed for who knows how long as well as my other injuries healing causing them to be tense and sore. Thankfully my wings worked with little resistance, a sure sign they were healing nicely, my severely damaged one even healed enough for me to let them fade away from the material world. I let myself relax, laying back against the plush pillows of the huge bed as I let the rest of my brain fog clear up, the last of the memories of the other night coming back to me.

_Oh. My. God._ I gripped the sides of my head, as I remembered passing out in the arms of a demon. A demon that apparently was my mate. My Mate! It doesn’t make sense! I pounded the sides of my head in frustration. There was no way an angel and demon could be mates, they were enemies after all. At least that's what I still wanted to believe. Something inside me knew it was true though, something that I couldn’t quite explain but I could sense his presence approaching, could sense the worry he was currently feeling.

Tears began to trail down my face as I pulled my legs up to rest my head between my knees. Not only did I fail my mission and get beaten to a pulp, but the most important moment for an immortal happened to me while I was in such a dilapidated state. Failure and grounds of banishment from Heaven all in one night was a lot to process. I knew once the other angels found out I was mated to a demon I would never be allowed to leave this Earth, being seen as tainted and sinful my fate was now to be a fallen angel. The only bright side was I would still have my powers and wings, though they may not be such a pure beautiful white once I officially became a fallen angel. The tears came faster now, my life, and everything I ever believed crumbling in just one night.

A soft knock on the door to the elaborate bedroom startled me as I struggled to compose myself just as the door began to open.

“Oh good, you’ve finally come to.” That velvet smooth and sultry voice reached my ears as I scrubbed my hands over my face. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” I said coldly, finally looking up but avoiding eye contact with the butler as he made his way to stand beside the bed. I watched him from the corner of my eye and hated to admit just how nice his human form looked. His skin porcelain smooth and figure slim yet I could tell under that butler outfit he was built well.

“Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am the butler of the Phantomhive estate Sebastian Michaelis.” He greeted with a small smile yet I could tell there was worry behind it. The fact I was crying was very obvious and I knew it, even after trying to compose myself.

“(Name).” I replied simply, “I’m (Name).” I sighed as I raised my gaze to meet his finally. I had to know for sure if the same reaction would happen or not. “May you give my thanks to your master for giving me shelter.” The last sentence came out in a rush as his crimson eyes captivated me, the same swirl of emotions I recall showing again. I cursed myself for allowing myself to lose my composure. It's not like I chose to have a demon as a mate.

“Actually, my young master wishes to speak with you. He has requested to see you once you awoke and were feeling better.” Sebastian relayed the info in his normal calm demeanor that did not match his eyes at the moment. “Though I must apologize for your appearance, we do not have much in the way of women's clothing and your wings made it all the more difficult to change your bloodied clothes. Though I see the wings will not be an issue at this time.”

I took another glance down at myself, taking in more than just the thin bandages, and realized how very little of myself was covered by anything other than said bandages. I felt my face heat up both from anger and embarrassment at the thought of being changed while unconscious. 

“Please don’t think bad, it was merely to ensure your wounds were cleaned properly and to give you fresh clothes,” Sebastian assured me, my thoughts probably plain as day on my face as I felt myself blush a deeper red.

“I wasn’t… I mean… I wouldn't think….” I stammered as I pulled the bedding up just a tad higher. The emotions swirling violently in his eyes as he watched me fumble over my words.

The light chuckle that he responded to my irate blabbering with did something to me, made something in me stir at just how satisfying his voice sounds to my ears. I smacked my hands over my face, peeking at him through my spread fingers as he watched me with a curious head tilt and small smirk. 

“I’ll give you a few minutes to prepare yourself while I go inform the young master you’re feeling better. When I return I’ll escort you to him.” Sebastian went to leave, a gloved hand running over the edge of the bed as he walked back towards the door. “There’s some fresh clothes in the washroom, though I do apologize for it being a maid outfit. Like I said we have little available for women to wear.”

“Wait!” I yelled a little too loud, a little too energetic for how I felt about the whole situation as he was about to close the door behind him. He paused before poking his head back through the door, gaze boring into me. “Are you…. Are we…” I trailed off unable to get the question out. Questions I knew would bring up a touchy subject but ones I needed the answer to nonetheless.

“I’m going to say you already know the answer.” His smile was mischievous as he slowly turned back and quietly shut the door behind him leaving me to sit in a tornado of emotions that came with his answer to my unfinished question.


	3. Meeting the Earl- who is but a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer and is the case for the next few chapters. I do hope that's okay! I know some people like longer chapters while other readers enjoy shorter ones so I'm trying to have a mix of them so anyone can enjoy this story! Thank you to those who have read/ keep reading so far! :)

I shuddered as I stood in front of the washroom mirror, taking in my disheveled hair and the dark circles under my eyes. The maid outfit hung on the back of the door waiting to be worn. It wasn’t the most appealing outfit choice, but it sure beat the ripped white blouse that now that I’m standing I saw just  _ barely _ covered my breasts.

My face flushed again as I angrily spun around and yanked the maid’s dress off its hanger and promptly changed, not even bothering to take off the bandages that adorned my stomach and most of my arms and legs. The damage I had taken was long healed, save for some muscle soreness that I felt again when I ripped the already ragged blouse off and tossed it aside. The dress fit me well enough, if not a little tight around the chest, but it did feel good to get into fresh clothes. I sighed as I worked on taming my strands of (color) hair running my fingers through it and moving it to fall so it framed my face just right. My anxiety levels were high as I prepared myself to speak to the human child who found me and offered me what I, so far, have seen as kindness.

The soft click of the door in the main room closing reached my ears, signaling my alone time was up. A strange wave of calm washed over me as I turned to leave the washroom and it irked me that I knew why I suddenly felt so calm. I knew it was because something inside me knew my mate was close by, and that I had a sudden urge to go to him. I pushed the feelings aside with a low grumble that resonated in the back of my throat as I pulled the door open and ran right into Sebastian on the other side of the door.

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t…” I once again fumbled over my words as I pushed a hand against his chest in an effort to put some distance between us. His hand partially raised and poised to knock on the door if it was still closed as I realized why he was so close. We both stood frozen eyes mutually swirling as I continued to stammer over nonsensical words and sounded like a complete idiot. It bothered me to no end that I let myself lose my composure over feelings for someone I don’t even know. 

“I sure do hope you are able to put together your thoughts better when speaking to my master.” Sebastian smiled as he gently took my hand in his, removing it from his chest where it had stayed when I tried to put some space between us. 

I cleared my throat and yanked my hand away before finally getting a full sentence out. “I’m sorry, there’s a lot on my mind.” It was the best answer I could give at the moment as I worked to control my emotions. “I never did thank you for removing that spear from my wing by the way.” My gratitude was sincere for that action, but I still wanted to tread the waters carefully around this guy. Mate or not I did not know him well enough to let my guard down, not to mention the fact he’s a demon.

Hurt took over the swirl in his eyes, darkening the crimson to a red so dark it was almost black, whether it was from my action of yanking away or remembering how I looked in the alley I wasn’t quite sure. Either way, I was slightly confused by his reaction. Surely he wasn’t as okay with being mated to an angel as he has let on. “Well, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn’t do the simple task of helping a lady in need?” His smile was soft as he turned away and motioned for me to follow him.

I took in the exquisite mansion hall as I followed, keeping a good distance behind Sebastian, passing room after room before finally stopping in front of a set of double doors. He knocked before entering as he greeted, I presumed to be, the boy.

“Young master, I have brought Lady (name).” He introduced me as I lingered in the doorway, guard raised as I cautiously entered the room. “(Name) this is the head of the household Earl Ciel Phantomhive.”

The boy glanced up from the papers sprawled on the desk he was sitting at, his single eye meeting mine as he leaned back in his chair. “Sebastian, please prepare some tea for our guest, maybe even an afternoon snack.” He waved a hand dismissively in Sebastian’s direction as he spoke in a calm demeanor.

What seemed to be irritation flashed for only a second in Sebastian’s eyes. Though visibly the irritation seemed to be mild and easily concealed, I could feel just how strong it was. That irritation came from the fact he would not be able to hear the conversation that was about to go on while he was absent. “Of course.” With a slight bow, he left the room, giving a quick glance at me as he passed by.

The room was quiet as I awkwardly stood in the center of the room, unsure if I should sit or stay where I was. “I want to thank you for helping me.” I broke the silence knowing it would be rude of me not to give him my gratitude, giving a small bow of appreciation.

“You were in need of help and I need information you may be able to provide me. It was the least I could do.” His words sounded cold but I felt it was just his personality.”Please take a seat.” He gestured to an open chair across from his desk. He came across so much older than he was, so mature for his age. It occurred to me then that Sebastian had said he was the head of the household, meaning his parents must no longer be around. The thought this boy had to grow up fast made me feel sadness for him. I may even begin to understand why he formed a demon contract.

“I’m terribly sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused.” I murmured, unsure what else to say as I took a seat in the chair.

“I probably already know but I will ask anyway,” Ciel started, resting his cheek on his fist as he spoke, “What hurt you so badly?”

I hesitated with my answer, unsure of how much I should reveal. Though at this point the boy was in a contract with a demon and had seen me with my wings so there was no question he was familiar with us immortals. “A rogue demon I had been hunting. He’s been binging souls so I was sent to take care of him. Unfortunately, he got the better of me.” I finally answered, deciding just to give him the truth. 

“And you are not a demon, is that correct?” He continued, the question hinting that he already knew the answer and was just confirming his suspicion. 

“Correct,” Disgust must have been eminent on my face for a slight look of interest sparked in the boy’s eye. “Demons are foul creatures. I’m an angel.” The interest seemed to deepen with my statement.

“It seems you and I are after the same person. Or more so after the same demon,” He continued. “This may be off-topic though I have to ask, what of you and my butler?”

I scoffed, unsure of how much Sebastian had said to him already. “Forgive my discontent of the subject Earl Phantomhive.” I thought about how to explain the situation to him, unable to think of a simple explanation I simply replied with, “It’s complicated.”

“So you know Sebastian is a demon.” The statement was full of curiosity, even as he tried to hide it. “Do you two know each other?”

“Yes I know but no we have never met before.” I answered with a sigh as a knock on the door put the conversation to a pause and I turned my attention away from the young Earl.

I watched as Sebastian returned, a tea trolly in tow as the soft floral smell of a Rose and Jasmine tea filled the air. He poured two cups, announcing the tea and accompanying dessert as he served Ciel. “Today I prepared a white jasmine and rose tea, in honor of our guest, paired with a vanilla panna cotta with raspberry topping.”

I glared at him as he set a cup in front of me, curious as to why the specific tea choice. One that was my favorite, to add to that I love raspberries. I’ve heard stories from other mated angel pairs, that once you mate with someone you can find out things about them through the bond. Especially since the bond usually happens at random with someone you don't know, case in point my current situation. “Hmm, my favorite.” I spoke softly, slight irritation seeping in my words as I narrowed my eyes at him. “However did you know?”

“Call it intuition.” He smiled knowingly at me as he served the panna cottas, again to his master first then offered one to me. “Would you care for one?”

I looked at the offered plate, unsure if I should take it or not. For an angel, taking food prepared by a mate was a sign of acceptance, and even though I wanted to be stubborn and refuse there was a part of me that unquestionably wanted to take the offering. “Depends, did you make it or do you have a chef that does the cooking?” I asked skeptically, watching as what looked like hurt flashed in his eyes again. I knew demons didn’t need food as I did, but it was obvious from his actions he knew how things worked for angels.

“If it's the taste you are worried about, I can assure you I have never had better sweets than that of Sebastian’s.” The boy complimented as he scooped up a decent size bite of dessert.

I was unsure how to reply, unsure of how much I should admit for something I still wasn't even sure I  _ wanted _ to admit, especially to a human boy. “So you did make it.” I looked at the plate, still held out in offering to me, fighting with my own thoughts before doing the only thing that felt right. I reached out and took the plate, absolutely hating that it felt so right to do. Sebastian smiled as a burst of pleasure exploded in his eyes. I set the plate on my lap, scooping up a small bite, and apprehensively raised it to my mouth. I hated to admit it but the taste was luscious. The boy spoke the truth and I hated that a small sound of satisfaction escaped my mouth at the taste.

“Is it to your liking my lady?” A smirk pulled at the butler’s mouth as he asked. I knew he heard the satisfied sound I made and it pleased him immensely, his feelings strong enough that I could not ignore them coming down the bond. The wall I had worked hard to put up since awakening falling apart, the internal battle of wanting to fight or give into the bond driving me insane enough to wish I had died in that alleyway.

I didn’t answer, looking away as I took another bite because as much as I hated to admit it I wanted more. Another burst of pleasure came down the bond. “Would you stop that!” I snapped as I slammed my fork down on the plate.

Shocked looks from both Sebastian and the young boy followed my actions. I placed a hand to my head as I took in a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it out slowly. “I don’t know how much I should disclose,” I spoke more to myself, but also letting the statement be open-ended in hopes one of the other two would change the subject.

“I suppose I will be the one to pick up where we left off,” Ciel spoke up, pausing to take the last bite of food left on his own plate, “First off, I wish to offer you a job as a maid here. Your set of skills could prove a useful addition to my staff. Secondly, I want to ask for your assistance in capturing this rogue demon.”

That wasn’t the conversation we were having before Sebastian returned, the Earl was specifically avoiding the original subject at the moment. Whether it was out of reading the room and being respectful to how I’ve acted around Sebastian or he is avoiding the topic around him was a mystery to me.

“I suppose I could do that, as long as your demon behaves himself.” I scoffed, knowing that the bond was going to make things interesting staying in the same place. “Though I also have to admit I’m also only taking the offer because I’m pretty sure I have no home anymore.” I wrung my hands together as I finally accepted the thought of becoming a Fallen. I knew it was possible, even if I did fight the bond, but I also knew that fighting it was inevitable there was no breaking a bond once it was in place. “I can already feel the process of becoming a Fallen has started.”

“Fallen?” Ciel questioned. “As in no longer an angel?”

“Well, yes and no.” I sighed, transparency being the best route to go if I was to be working on this case with him. “I’m not sure how much Sebastian has said to you before our talking but angels and demons we don’t get along… they especially aren't supposed to be mated, at least to my knowledge.” I looked out the large window behind Ciel’s chair, “Fallen are angels that did something to banish them from returning home, though usually it’s only the result of a crime. Though I did not commit a crime per say, I can already tell how my fellow angels will react to one of their own being mated to the enemy. How they  _ are _ reacting. It’s not like I asked for this.” My eyes began to water, but I fought back the tears. I knew in my heart that it was my future, just as natural as this damn mate bond I could feel the pure holiness us angels possess slowly but surely diminishing. “Even if I am to be a Fallen I still will have the attributes of an angel, but my wings you saw won’t be such a pure white.” I went quiet, swallowing the lump in my throat as I continued to refuse to cry. 

“My apologies,” Ciel replied with a clearing of his throat. “Just a couple more questions and I shall let you go about your day.”

I quietly let out a sigh as I pushed myself to look at him. “I will answer with the utmost transparency.” 

“Good, first finish telling me all you know about the demon who attacked you.” Ciel was a blunt, very to the point person and I respected that.

I took a sip of my tea, putting together all the information I had gathered during my investigation of this case, “I still don’t know his name, but what I do know is he targets children the most. He’s strong but I’m stronger and he realized this so he lured me to that alleyway to put me at a disadvantage. Unlike demons we angels do not have the best vision in the dark, thus he left behind the body of the child to distract me and used the cover of the alleyway to his advantage. If I had been smarter about my surroundings I would have realized it was a trap sooner, but I had to make sure the child was actually dead. If there was a chance I could save it I had to try.” I watched as Ciel turned his gaze momentarily from me to Sebastian, who stood tense as he listened and remembered me in the alleyway. “I made a stupid mistake and I paid for it by coming close to death because I let my guard down for that split second. I only had him on the run because I managed to hurt him enough to where when he thought for sure I would die he retreated himself to tend to his wounds.”

Anger began to bubble up inside me, my own mixing with an intense surge that came accompanied by flashes of my body back in that alley. I turned my gaze to Sebastian, his eyes focused on me as they flashed from the crimson red human eyes to the glowing pink eyes of his true demon form. I let out a sneering laugh as the images of what he wanted to do to the one who put me in a state close to death came mixed with the ones of my mangled body. “You don’t even know me yet you’re so full of anger I was on death's door?”

“I have lived a very long time and have known many lovers but went so long without the bond forming I thought for sure I would never find my mate.” It was the first Sebastian had interjected to this conversation and he was nothing but serious. His words came without hesitation or a second thought lurking behind them, “It’s a sacred event for any immortal regardless of what you may think of demons nor I angels for that matter.”

My breath hitched, my reply getting caught in my throat as I wrestled with my emotions, knowing that he was right and finding a mate was indeed very sacred. He had done nothing but accept it while I’ve been fighting it, but for good reason.  _ No  _ I realized  _ No not a good reason a selfish one. _ My thoughts all mangled together as I tried to think of a reply, but no audible one came. Instead, I reached for the bond for the first time since I acknowledged it was there, willingly letting the wall I put up down as I sent a calming wave down the bond. His eyes relaxed as they returned to a steady crimson red and his body relaxed, the anger still present but lessened.

Satisfied I felt I could continue I picked up where I left off. “This demon is messy with his work, which is good for us in finding him again. It’s how I managed to find him the first time around. He is awful at hiding his trail and as far as finding where he may strike next,” I paused as I turned my attention to Sebastian before finishing my sentence, “I have a reaper friend who is helping me track him. I do apologize you are having to come into contact with yet another immortal who isn’t to your liking.” 

“My lady I must say you very much are to my liking.” He gave a sly smile as his eyes burned bright and I felt a warmth flow through me that sent a shiver down my spine. I turned my gaze to the cup I was cradling in my hands as the warmth of a blush spread on my face.

“I must ask that you two figure out things between yourselves after the situation on hand has been discussed.” Ciel glared at his butler, his hands folded in front of him as he leaned forward onto the desk. “Now, (name), when can we get in touch with your informant and how soon can we go after this demon again?”

“We can meet with her tonight if it so pleases you, she's really easy to find when patrolling around the city.” I thought about it for a minute before adding, “Fair warning this reaper is a little… eccentric, but we are pretty good friends so you can trust her.”

“We are familiar with some reapers, and though they have been a bother in the past as long as we can find this demon I don’t really care who we work with. They just have to be willing to give us information.” Ciel was curt with his words, yet I couldn’t really blame him. It seemed he had been working on catching this demon maybe even longer than I have been. “Also, that will be all for now. Tonight we will go out after dinner and meet with your informant. Go with Sebastian and meet the others, all I ask is you help him keep them in line.” He gave a slight wave of his hand as a sign of dismissal before returning to the paperwork he was working on prior.

“Yes sir…” I thought about it for a moment as I stood and realized if I was to work for him I should address him correctly. “My apologies, I mean yes master.” I copied Sebastian’s motions and gave a respectful bow before following him out of the room and was led back to the room I woke up in.

“This will be your room, though I will admit I am not knowledgeable about angel sleeping habits.” Sebastian stood in the doorway as I sat on the edge of the bed.

“We need food, not sleep. But sleep is nice every so often for recreational purposes.” I fidgeted with the lace of my dress. “I know you don’t need food or sleep…” I drifted off. “But if it would be okay I would like to make dinner tonight.” I looked up, knowing he would understand why I was offering. He made me food, even being a demon who has no need for it, knowing it was important for an angel mate. Though he did not eat food, it was still important for me to return the favor. “I know I’ve been unfair to you, so I want to put things on the right path…. Mate.” The last word was breathy and quiet, my anxiety rising as I looked up and saw the explosion of excitement that swirled in his eyes at the word. 

He closed the distance between us, standing over me as I gripped the edge of the bed. One gloved hand came up and gently cupped my cheek as I allowed the feelings blasting down the bond in, taking in all he was feeling and returned my own so he knew I was anxious, but also accepting.  _ Mates, though I fought it at first I can’t ignore this feeling _ . Realization of that was the first part of letting myself come to fully accept this, accept him. How bad could being his mate really be in the end with how much kindness he has shown? I reached up and covered his hand with mine, leaning into the touch.

“I think that would be a lovely idea.” He leaned down and whispered in my ear, his breath warm against my skin. I shuddered from the feel, his silky hair brushing my cheek as he pulled away, leaving me sitting in awe as the ghost of his touch lingered on my skin.


	4. a Soulless Dinner for a Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop just a short chapter that doesn't quite move the plot along but does expand more on some aspects of things mentioned in the previous chapter. Is more of a "time skip" type of chapter if you will! The next one will have plot development I promise!

I paced back and forth in the large kitchen as I waited for the remainder of the food to finish cooking. Dinner was to be served soon and the last thing I had to prepare was the lobster, a food that was not one I was familiar with, worrying me that I would mess it up. Though angles needed food, we rarely ate things that required you to cook it alive.

Since leaving me in my room I have had little interaction with Sebastian as he went about his butler duties, leaving me to my new duties as a maid. An occasional gentle caress would come down the bond, almost as if he was checking to make sure I wasn’t overwhelmed with learning the layout of the manor or meeting the fellow servants. The other servants of the manner, while nice, were a bit.. Off. The other maid, Mey- Rin, was to put it plainly a clutz. I met her by catching a too tall pile of plates she was carrying that toppled over as she tripped on her way to wherever she was taking them. She apologized profusely, thanking me for helping her and introducing herself as she gushed over finally having another female servant around.

Finnian, or Finny, the gardener was a sweetheart, bringing me a vase of roses he said he gathered from the garden as a welcoming gift when he heard a new maid was hired. Though I found out quickly he was unnaturally strong when he shattered the vase when I smiled at him in thanks. The last servant, Bardroy, or Bard as he said to call him for short, was by far the one I wanted to avoid the most. I found him trying to cook with a flamethrower when I first found my way to the kitchen to make preparations for dinner. Needless to say, he was kicked out of the kitchen after introducing myself and informing him I would personally be making the dinner for the night.

I struggled to keep my anxiety low as I watched the bubbling water and the color of the lobsters begin to change. I felt a wave of calm come over me, a sigh escaping me as I welcomed the feeling from the bond for once thankful it was there. Though I was still a little weirded out that Sebastian could feel what I felt and vice versa, it was nice in times like this. 

The feeling stayed with me as I finished the cooking, loading everything on a food cart once it was ready, and took in a deep breath before making my way to the large dining room. Ciel sat at the head of the table, Sebastian standing behind his chair. The two watched as I pushed the food cart across the room that felt to go on forever before I finally reached the head of the table, giving a bow in greeting to my new master.

“Um, young master,” I addressed Ciel as I placed the sterling silver platter in front of the child, removing the dome lid to reveal the meticulously placed shellfish and meat. “I would like to request Sebastian to be able to partake in having some of this meal.”

He eyed me as I poured the champagne I chose to match the dinner, “May I ask why you are requesting such a thing? He does not eat food, surely you know this.” 

“Yes, but um…” I turned back to the food cart, feeling both Ciel and Sebastian’s eyes on me as I stood over the second plate I had prepared. “It’s just that as an angel, I do need food. Therefore when we do find a mate, it’s a special occasion for us to be able to cook for said mate or accept food prepared by a mate.” I turned back around, meeting the gaze of Ciel in anticipation of how he would respond.

He didn’t say anything right away as he took a bite of his own dinner before he spoke, “Is that why you were so hesitant to take the sweet snack earlier? So this means you two are getting along then.” He smirked at me between bites. “I suppose if he is to eat human food it should be food this good. You have surprised me with your cooking abilities, maybe you should be my new head cook instead of a maid.”

I gave him a bow in thanks as I let a smile spread on my lips. “I do appreciate the compliment master.” Turning back to the cart I picked up the smaller platter, nervously taking the few steps it took to close the distance between me and the demon. I could feel Ciel’s gaze even as he tried to act more interested in his dinner than the interaction going on between me and his butler.

“You don’t have to eat it if you don't want to, just accepting it is enough honestly,” I told Sebastian as I held out the platter, knowing the traditional part of me wanting to do this in the first place would be satisfied with just the acceptance of the meal.

“What kind of mate would I be if I did not sample my lady’s cooking?” He smiled at me as I returned it with one of my own willingly, the more and more I allowed myself to accept him the more and more I realized just how  _ good  _ being mated feels. I began to understand why my fellow angels would always boast about it and now knew exactly why they described it as finding your other half. Because that's _exactly_ how it felt even if I wanted to fight it at first.

I removed the lid off the platter I held in front of me, kneeling before him as I let my wings come into existence, curving them around my body as I took the stance us female angels use when serving their mates. I glanced at my wings out of the corner of my eye as I waited for him to accept the food, the color no longer the gleaming white just as I had speculated. Instead, a soft silver-grey color coated my feathers, a tinge of sadness rushing through me as I realized that I was now officially a Fallen.

I felt a hand glide over my wing, sending a shiver down my spine as fingers grazed the sensitive spot where they met my back. I tilted my head up slightly only to have my gaze met with Sebastian’s as his eyes switched from my own to my wings and back again.

“I think grey suits you much better.” His voice was sensual as he moved his hand to my side, gently pulling me back up to a standing position with him, “You are my mate, that means equal as far as demons are concerned. You do not have to bow to me.”

I looked at him with shock in my eyes, never before knowing a mated pair to see the female as “equal” to the male. Even in couples of the same gender they always chose one to be the head of the relationship. There was still so much I needed to learn about being mated to someone who wasn’t an angel. Still so much that continued to shock me and make me feel all the more confident I was doing the right thing.

“So, am I free to make my own choices too?” I averted his gaze as I asked, prepared to be reprimanded or laughed at for asking such a question.

This time it was Sebastian’s turn to look shocked, “Of course. Why would you not be able to?”

I sighed, folding my wings close to my back, “Well, male angels always have control over their mates.” I explained, tapping a finger against the plate I still held out in offering. “Females, while we do enjoy our mate, are seen as the ones that take care of the male and listen to their wishes.”

I watched as he lifted a gloved hand to his mouth and with one swift motion used his teeth to pull off said glove, his exposed hand looked as smooth as porcelain, his black nails looked all that much darker against the pale complexion. He reached his exposed hand forward, dragging a finger down the side of my face, sending a shiver down my spine from the feel of his skin on mine, before moving to reach for the food on the plate. “Well, I can assure you that is not how this relationship will work.” My eyes met mine as he replied, a feeling of sincerity flowing over me helping me to know just how true his words were.

“Thank you,” Was all I could say as a small smile tugged at the corner of my lips, watching closely as he gingerly picked up a piece of food from the plate and lifted it to his mouth. Satisfaction washed over me as the smile I felt before grew larger.

“I must say as far as human food goes, this isn’t half bad.” He returned my smile as he swallowed the bite he took. His gloved hand took the plate from me as he balanced it on his palm, his other hand picking up yet another small bite. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat turned my attention away from the scene in front of me. Turning to Ciel I saw him turned slightly in his chair, his expression blank. “Now that I have your attention I must ask Sebastian to assist me in preparing to go out tonight.”

“Oh!” I exclaimed as I saw his plate was clear of food, wondering just how long he had been finished eating. “My apologies master! I shall tend to the dishes while you do that.” I gave him a bow, my wings flaring slightly behind me with the movement. I noticed Ciel’s gaze caught on them as I straightened back up, reminding myself that there were other human servants here before letting them fade away. “Also my apologies for exposing my wings.” I looked down shyly as I began to gather the dishes, retrieving the one that Sebastian still held as well.

“They are nice and interesting to see since I never get to see Sebastian in his true form,” Ciel admitted with a shrug as he stood, starting on his way to get ready to go with Sebastian following. “Make sure you’re ready to go by the time I return.” The large door closed behind the two of them with his last statement, leaving me to clean up before preparing myself to go meet my informant and best friend.


	5. They Say Reapers Are an Angel's Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time that has a focus on Grell cuz I do love me some Grell. Like I stated before, I will be using she/her pronouns for Grell. Please be respectful of this! :)

It wasn’t long after dinner that I sat on a bench overlooking the beautiful garden while I waited for Ciel and Sebastian so I may lead them to the city and meet with my informant reaper, Grell Sutcliff. She has been my best friend for a while now, and I honestly was kind of excited to see her again so I could tell her everything that has happened from when I saw her last. I had finally managed to tie a message to the foot of a pigeon I lured in, knowing the message would reach her with plenty of time even with the short notice. The perks of working in the same city at the moment, easy communication. I gave the bird a couple of light strokes on its head before giving a small thrust of my arm upwards to send it on its way.

I felt Sebastian’s presence grow closer, summoning my wings and stretching them to work out the stiff muscles that still plagued me slightly. The slight silver shine of my newly colored wings gleamed in the moonlight, gleaming in a way that differed from when they were pure white only hours prior.  _ Maybe they do look better this way _ … I thought to myself as I wrapped one around myself, gingerly brushing my feathers in admiration. Being okay with being a Fallen was something I would have never before been okay with, but as long as I was still able to help innocent souls and be happy I felt at peace with it.

The sound of footsteps drew my attention back out from my thoughts, turning to watch as Ciel and Sebastian approached. I stretched my wings once more as they closed the distance, a serious aura resonating from the two of them.

“I have set the meeting spot and am ready to depart when you are.” I informed the young master, “Though I must apologize in advance once more for any eccentric behavior my friend shows.”

“As I have said, we have dealt with reapers before so I assure we can handle it.” Ciel dismissed as Sebastian gathered him in his arms, preparing him to travel the much faster way than a human carriage. “Please do lead the way.”

“As you wish.” I turned and stepped up onto the bench, glancing over my shoulder to meet Sebastian’s eyes as I taunted, “Try to keep up there Sebastian.” I gave a playful smile before launching myself into the air, keeping myself low enough to where I knew no human could see me but Sebastian could and I listened to his almost silent steps as he ran at inhuman speed on the ground below.

The gentle wind blew my hair around, the soft kiss of the air on my face always a freeing feeling when I flew. With a forceful flap of my wings, I picked up speed, looking down to the ground below me. I could see glimpses of Sebastian between the trees, a blur to human eyes but to mine, I could see him clear as day as I knew he could me as confirmed by his own face turned to the sky. Rooftops came into view as the woodsy area leading to the city from the mansion came to its end, the city was peaceful, quiet save for a few distant sounds. The thinning treeline turned to rows of houses leading to the center of the town. 

The alleyway I last fought the demon was the meeting spot I chose, mainly because I knew the demon wouldn’t strike the same place twice in such a short amount of time, but also for the fact that when I fought him he was hurt severely meaning there could be a trail left behind. I had very little desire to return so soon to the alley, where everything in my life turned upside down, but I also knew I needed to ensure I investigated everything I could in order to try to catch this demon. 

I landed on a rooftop a couple of buildings away from the meeting spot, Sebastian landing on the roof beside me with grace. I sighed as I turned to face him, “I’m regretting this spot choice…” I admitted, “But I needed to see if there was a trail or any form of lead that may have been left behind. Just in case Grell can’t give us any new information yet.”

“Grell? As in Sutcliff? That’s your informant!” Ciel groaned, a hand rubbing at his forehead. “Guess we should have known though when you warned us about them being eccentric.” 

“Oh, so Grell is the reaper you’ve met before?” Slight amusement seeped into my words, taking away some of my anxiety. “This ought to be interesting then.” I held back a laugh as I took the couple leaps to close the distance between the building we were on and the alleyway where I was certain Grell was already waiting. I had just barely landed on the loose gravel when my assumption was confirmed.

“Oh! (Name) darling! How have you been?” The high pitched voice I knew all too well had just reached my ears as a furry of red surrounded me and I felt myself stumble back a few steps as a body flung itself into my own.

I let out a small sound as the air was knocked from me by the force of impact, taking a second to respond to the arms wrapped around me by returning the gesture. “Hey Grell, you know it's only been a couple of days right?” I let out a genuine laugh, something I realized I so desperately needed.

“Oh but it's always a joy to see you, my dear.” Grell started to pull away from the embrace to meet my face, her long red hair flowing with each movement. “I simply must hea…” Her words cut off as I noticed her gaze switched from my face to my wings, the color a very obvious change from the last time we saw one another.

“Oh yeah… I have  _ tons  _ to tell you by the way.” I nervously laughed as I ran my hand through the tail ends of her hair, “I also have some guests with me today, though if you weren’t so worried about knocking me off my damn feet every time you saw me you would have noticed that.” I poked fun at my reaper friend, trying to bring her back from her shock of seeing my Fallen wings. 

“Whatever have you been doing the past two days?” A sly smile exposed Grell’s pointed teeth as her eyes narrowed and glanced at me over her red glasses.

“Well…” I rolled my eyes, looking away from her questioning gaze as I wiggled out of the last of her hug to turn towards Sebastian and Ciel who waited quietly a few feet behind me. “You probably won’t believe me even if I tell you.” I watched as Grell’s face lit up when she saw the two behind me, causing me to shoot a questioning look to Sebastian who looked immensely annoyed already.

“(Name)! You never told me you knew my Bassy!” Grell fawned as she made a mad dash for the demon, only to end up flying backward onto her ass from a punch in the face.

I stifled a laugh, knowing one punch from Sebastian wouldn’t be enough to hurt Grell, no matter how strong he was. “Are you okay Grell?” I managed to ask as I helped her up, steadying her with my wing as she stumbled a bit once on her feet.

“Ah, he’s always playing so hard to get!” She swooned, leaning back into the soft curve of my wing. “On a side note, you really must tell me why your wings are this color.” She grazed over the feathers, admiring the silver sheen they gave off in the low light.

“Well…” I started, pausing as a strange feeling began to come over me. It was sudden and faint as if it was being fought against but I could tell it was something Sebastian was feeling, not me. “Wait, are you…” I turned towards him, Grell still cradled in my wing as she turned her attention with me, “Are you jealous right now?” 

“My Bassy? Jealous of muah with you?” Grell swooned even harder, the laugh I stifled earlier returned and this time escaped as my laugh filled the air

“More so my mate being so handsy with a reaper.” Sebastian scoffed yet still tried to suppress the emotion.

Grell looked at me with wide eyes, a scandalous grin appearing once again as she began to put things together. “Did he just say what I think he did?” Her eyes gleamed as she let out a short squeal of delight. “You, (name), mated to Bassy? That certainly explains your wings now doesn’t it.” She leaned in close to my ear to whisper, “You simply  _ must  _ give me all the details! Have you done  _ it  _ yet? I bet he’s  _ amazing _ not to mention how he must look…” 

It was my turn to throw Grell on her ass, using my wing to knock her off balance and stop her from talking any more. My face grew as red as Grell’s hair, “Honestly Grell I only just accepted even being mated for a few hours now. I fought it at first, not to mention I was in really bad shape after my run-in with the rogue. Which is why I needed to meet with you on such short notice by the way.”

“Well I was tracking him earlier and he looked like he was in the process of recovering from some serious wounds if he was still healing after hours of running into you.” Grell rubbed her sore butt as she stood, “I'm honestly surprised you didn’t take him out with your first encounter.”

“Yeah, well he kinda got the better of me. Like I said I was in rough shape.” I motioned to the spot I laid in the gravel when I was hurt, the ground stained dark with the long dried blood left behind, “That's not just the demon’s blood it’s mostly mine. It was bad Grell, I’m actually ashamed I allowed myself to lose.” I hung my head in shame, still blaming myself for letting the rogue get the best of me.

For once Grell seemed to not know what to say, shock and sadness flashed across her face at the thought of her best friend bleeding out alone and in pain.

“That's beside the point though, I’m okay thanks to Ciel and Sebastian giving me safe shelter to fully recover at. Not to mention I did find my mate.” I shrugged pushing the conversation forward and wanting Grell to return to her energetic self. “Now can you tell me anything new about where this demon is now? When we can attack again?” 

Grell hummed as she thought, piecing any new information together before giving me an answer. “If my observations so far follow the same pattern then he probably will make another hit the night after tomorrow. Like I said he was still healing when I last saw him so he will probably take some extra time to recover before risking another run-in with you again. I’m sure by now he realizes you didn’t die in this alley like he thought you would.”

I turned to Ciel, “That gives us forty- eight hours to figure out where he will strike.” 

“Plenty of time, isn't that right Sebastian?” Ciel replied with an arrogant smirk, knowing full well with both a demon and an angel working for him would ensure a win this time.

“Of course, my lord,” Sebastian replied simply. 

I nodded in agreement, my mind already plotting as I pictured the previous hits in my head. They always happened in a different part of town and seemed to always happen around midnight. 

“If it's any help, I saw him eyeing a young girl who walks the streets selling flowers. Seems to be an orphan so it would make sense he would go after her. Less chance of someone reporting another missing child that way.” Grell threw in, recalling the young blonde girl that the injured demon took interest in not long after his getaway. 

“That’s actually really helpful. You couldn’t tell me that sooner?” I poked fun once more, “I had to actually try to plan on a whim.”

“Well, I had to keep you in suspense! Who knows when I’ll see you again after tonight now that you’re a mated girl.” Grell poked back. “You’ll be spending all your free time with Bassy and forget about little ole me.” She twirled a strand of her hair as she feigned sadness.

“Me, forget you? Never!” I overdramatized my words, “Plus I know you’ll come to me if I don’t come to see you soon enough. You know where I’m staying.” I stuck my tongue out at her before giving her a final hug goodbye. “Thank you for everything Grell dear. I promise to give you any details you please next time we talk.” I whispered the last part in her ear as I pulled out of the hug, turning towards Sebastian. “Now who's ready to go home and plan?” 

With a nod from both Sebastian and Ciel, I gave a strong flap of my wings and headed back towards my new home of the Phantomhive Estate to prepare to take this glutton down once and for all. This time with the additional strength of my mate with me.


	6. Tea, Sweets, and First Kisses make for an Interesting Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter is finally done, but I do apologize if it seems a bit rushed! My job has been making me work a TON of overtime so my free time has gone down the past few days, though I should be getting more free time soon with a couple of days off coming up. I want to finish this fic in a good timeframe so it's not sitting unfinished for too long!

It was close to two in the morning when we returned to the manor, Ciel let out a yawn as Sebastian set him down on the ground and the three of us made our way inside. I watched as Sebastian and Ciel headed up the grand staircase, presumably to prepare Ciel for bed, before making my own way towards the kitchen to prepare some tea. Why tea at two in the morning? I didn’t really know, only that the thought came to me and it seemed like a good idea. 

I putzed around the kitchen as I waited for the water to boil, debating on the type of tea to make before a single thought stood out amongst my choices- Earl Grey. I thought about why the decision to make tea and then the sudden easy choice would come to me when I realized, these thoughts were not my own. There was still so much about the communication aspect of the bond I needed to learn, but as I was thinking about my actions the answer came out of the blue just as the other two thoughts did. While our own voices couldn’t be heard in one another's heads, thoughts could be sent to one another.

_ Well, that's handy I suppose.  _ I thought as I pushed my hair away from my face as the tea kettle began to whistle. I placed everything on a cart and grabbed a couple of cookies I had made earlier before trying to navigate my way to the master’s bedroom.

_ Okay… If we really can communicate this way I need some help.  _ I admitted in my thoughts, knowing if I had to guess which room was right the tea would be cold by the time I found the right one.  _ I have no idea where I’m going.  _ I wandered down one of the hallways as I waited for any sign of a response, but none came right away as I wandered further down the hall. I let out a small groan of annoyance as I began to reach for a random door, but something stopped me so I went to the next and the next before finally reaching a door where the feeling didn’t come. I knocked and waited for an answer, not wanting to just barge in when I knew the Earl was preparing for bed. 

“You may come in.” Sebastian’s voice came from the other side, granting me permission to enter.

“I took the liberty of preparing tea.” I greeted as I closed the door behind me, “Though the more I think about it, I feel like it was your idea to begin with.” I gave a small smile as I pushed the cart to the edge of the bed, Ciel nowhere to be seen at the moment.

“Yes, I figured you wouldn’t mind helping me out a bit.” He returned my smile, “Young master is finishing up his bath and even at this late hour he will want his tea.”

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I’m here to help isn’t it” I started steeping the tea, getting everything all ready so that when Ciel was done he could just enjoy and go to bed. “I’ve been thinking about a plan for when we go after the demon. I refuse to let him get away this time.” My tone turned serious as I turned to face Sebastian. 

“I can assure you that he won’t.” Sebastian’s tone matched mine, his eyes serious. “We have time to plan though, you should relax for a night.” He closed the distance between us, a hand reaching out and resting on the small of my back. “After all, you need to take time for yourself too.” 

I felt the lingering jealousy, the fact that I was so close to Grell that I would give her hugs and let her near my wings. Wings being a part of an angel not many get to touch, much less for extended periods of time, and though it did not mean anything when I interacted with Grell that way, I guess I could see why he was jealous. Especially with how strong feelings can be when you first meet your mate. “I’m sorry.” I apologize, turning to look at him, his face turned questioning as he pondered why I was apologizing. “I’m sorry you had to see me interact with my friend like that when I have hardly interacted with you in such a way,” I explained.

“No, I should be the one who is sorry.” He countered, his eyes back to swirling with emotions, “I want to respect your boundaries and let you come to terms with things at your own pace.”

I turned around to face him completely, my back against the tea cart as I kept the small distance between us open. He stood statue-still, allowing me to make the choice of if I close the distance or not. I watched the swirls in his eyes, trying to differentiate the different emotions as he mirrored my actions. There was trust and wonder, admiration, and… lust. I took a moment to really take him in, his smell and appearance, and any little ticks that I may sense. His scent hit differently than the first time in the alley before the bond was able to take its full hold on me. Before he would have just smelt like any other demon, like a lingering fire with a hint of rot, but that's not what he smelt like. No, he still had the smoky smell that all demons are plagued with but there was a hint of something more, something I could not quite describe but it was pleasant and I wanted to take in more of the smell to try to place the complex notes of it together.

I leaned forward, the small gap between our bodies closing as his broad chest rested against my own. He was tall, much taller than any male angel I have known in my lifetime, and I had to look up slightly to see his face this close to him. The colors in his eyes swirled even more violently as my arms wrapped around his waist, running over his back as they met, my fingers interlocking at the center of his back. He moved ever so slightly, leaning his head down slowly, so slowly, only to stop when his lips were inches from my own. 

My breath hitched and I felt him move back slightly in response but my hands locked tighter, keeping him from fully retreating. I only loosened my grip when he somewhat relaxed again but kept the new distance as he watched for any more reactions I may give.

“It’s okay.” My words were breathy, an invitation to continue as I helped to close the gap he left between us, our lips meeting for the first time. It was a gentle kiss, his lips soft against my own, lingering for a few seconds before slowly pulling away. Our eyes met once again and I could barely decipher my own emotions from the ones that came bursting down the bond. I let out a short breath before closing the gap once again, this time with a little more force than the first. Our lips moved in sync with one another, sharing one kiss after another, one of his hands holding me close by the small of my back the other one cupped against my cheek.

“Sebastian is my tea ready?” Ciel’s voice pulled us apart as the door to the adjacent bathroom opened and he emerged wrapped in his towel. His eyepatch was removed, revealing the contract seal on his eye as he watched me spin around at inhuman speed, shoving Sebastian back slightly in the process.

“Yes, master! I took the liberty of preparing it for you tonight. I hope that’s okay!” My words flew out in a string with barely a pause between each word. My face flushed red from ear to ear as I worked on pouring a cup of tea, keeping my eyes averted till it was okay for me to turn around.

“Come, my lord let us get your nightclothes on shall we.” Sebastian let out a low chuckle, a hand ran along my back as he turned from me to assist Ciel.

“Also, if you two would please save your intimate actions for somewhere other than my personal quarters that would be much preferred.” Ciel’s voice was stern, yet hinted with a tone of “I knew it” that bled through the cold tone.

“Of course my lord. My apologies.” Sebastian answered as I listened to the sound of clothes rustling, keeping myself focused on the tea cart in front of me.

“(Name), my tea please,” Ciel ordered as I felt the bed shift as he sat down on the side opposite the one I was standing. 

“Of course.” I squeaked out as I passed the cup to him, my eyes still turned down as blush still lingered in my cheeks. I cleared my throat as I regained my composure, wanting to discuss the plan I had begun to devise. “I have a plan I do believe will catch the rogue off guard enough for him to drop his guard.” I started, watching as Ciel took a sip of his tea, his eyes closed but meeting mine when they opened once again.

“And that is?” He motioned to the cookies I still had on the tea cart.

“Well, if it's okay with him I suggest sending Sebastian in alone first. Another demon intruding on his territory should make this rogue put all his attention on Sebastian, allowing me a chance to ambush him.” I passed him the cookies as I spoke, “As Grell pointed out, he for sure knows I survived by now and will be on high alert. What we  _ can  _ plan on though is he wouldn’t think an angel would ever be working with a demon, giving us that advantage of using Sebastian as a distraction.”

“Promising, but are you sure you can get him to lower his guard enough to take him out this time?” Ciel questioned, yawning again as he finished off his tea.

Hurt shot through me momentarily, knowing I was found in such bad shape from a mistake I made of letting my own guard down. I opened my mouth to reply when Sebastian’s voice came first.

“I believe I can draw his attention enough to allow (Name) a chance to get her revenge from the first fight.” His words were stern but full of encouragement at the same time. 

Ciel hummed as he thought, nodding after a while as he passed me the empty teacup. “Fair enough, now if you don’t mind I would like to retire for the night. Thank you (Name), the tea was made perfectly.”

I gave him a small smile and bow, “Thank you, master.” 

With a wave of his had Ciel dismissed both Sebastian and myself as he turned over, pulling the covers up and quickly falling asleep. Sebastian and I quietly left the room, the tea cart making as minimal noise as I could get it to make as we walked down the hall together.

“So any plans for the night?” I asked playfully, eyeing Sebastian with seductive eyes.

“Only to invite a beautiful lady to spend some time with me, if she would accept that is.” He replied in the same playful yet seductive way.

“I suppose if that lady is me I could accept.” I smiled as I reached a handout and took hold of his arm. “As long as you allow me to go freshen up first, I still have those bandages on I woke up in,” I admitted shyly, the feel of them under the maid outfit reminding me of their presence. 

“Are you certain you don't need assistance?” His voice sly as he pulled me close, “I am a butler, after all, helping is what I do.”

I laughed at him, his eyes lighting up with the sound, “I think I can manage, but you can lead the way. All these rooms still intimidate me, I never know where I’m going. Plus your room surely has a bathroom even if you don’t need it.” 

He looked amused and the lust was back in his eyes, his smile genuine as he took my hand and led me down the hall. I left the tea cart behind, making a mental note to take care of that in the morning before Ciel could find it left there as I gladly followed my mate down the hall towards his room.


	7. When an Angel Gives into Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is the chapter that makes this fic rated M because of course, you can't have a Sebastian x Reader without at least one lemon/smut chapter. Fair warning, that is this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with stuff like that I recommend waiting till the next chapter to continue reading, or if you're like me and are a filthy mind then please go ahead and enjoy! ;) It's a tad long but isn't that what people like with lemons (pun intended ;P)
> 
> Do I like writing chapters/ one-shots like this yes, am I good at it... Eh debatable I suppose but I try. Do they make me blush when I write, YES! XD Anyways enough rambling from me, please enjoy the thoughts of my dirty mind and if you skip this chapter I promise the next one will be up faster than this one was and gets close to finishing the main story (I think depending on how I write the rest out)

The rooms passed one by one before we finally stopped in front of one located only a couple down from my own. Sebastian opened the door and gently guided me inside, motioning to the bathroom on the far side of the room. I gave him a thankful look as I made my way to the bathroom, feeling him follow slowly behind me.

“You stay here,” I said firmly, turning my head back slightly to side-eye him. “I won’t be long.” 

Sebastian’s smile was as mischievous as the look in his eyes as he backed away a few steps and watched as I closed the door behind me. I ran a hand through my (color) strands, taking in my appearance that didn’t look much better than when I woke and realized my life was never going to be the same. Moving on to the tub I turned the water on as warm as I could get it and splashed my face a couple of times, running my wet hands through my hair as well. I worked on removing the maid dress as the tub filled, unzipping the back and feeling a slight relief when the slightly constricting fabric finally released the pressure on my chest.

_ Bigger dress next time I suppose _ . I thought as I worked on the bandages next, pulling at the corner of the one that was wrapped around my stomach.  _ I really can’t believe it has only been about a day since I was hurt so bad. So much has happened that it feels like it has been much longer.  _ My thoughts went on as I pulled the cloth bandage away from my body, exposing my long healed skin then moved to my arms and repeated the process. I scrutinized my exposed body in the mirror, any sign I was almost dead completely gone just as I knew it would be. 

A single towel hung by the tub that was now full enough for me to quickly wash up, the warm water felt amazing as I lowered myself into it. Realizing the maid dress was going to have to go right back on I cursed myself for not thinking of asking for a fresh one, or at least anything else I could wear. I sunk down into the water, allowing myself a few peaceful minutes to just relax as I let my mind wander, thinking of everything but also nothing. After a few minutes, I finished up, washing out my hair of the leftover dirt that remained in it. I got out, dried my body, and then glanced at the maid dress that lay in a pile before beginning pace around the bathroom, remaining unclothed as I closed the distance between the door and then turned around and walked away over and over again.

“What am I doing?” I asked myself out loud, gripping the edge of the sink as I leaned forward. I knew why I left the dress on the ground, it was a conscious decision as I knew my wings were large enough to be able to use as some form of cover, but I was delaying going back out there at this point. I knew what I  _ wanted  _ to do, and oh was that want great, but also knew the sudden want was just an effect of the mating bond. Though I was accepting it there was a part of me that was still hesitant to really just jump right into this level of commitment. I still wanted to learn about Sebastian, how his life as a demon was, and to tell him about mine as an angel, what he likes and dislikes, all that usual relationship shit. Though I knew that would all come in time, bonds were never wrong and all mates lived happily together even as they kept learning new things about one another. 

A string of thoughts shot down the bond as if in response to my thoughts, visions of hell as well as scenes from a younger Earth flashed through my mind. Desperate cries of those who were desperate enough to sign a contract with a demon echoed with each passing face. Face after face flashed before it ended on Ciel’s face, his most recent contract, and the scenes that followed showed his life here at the Phantomhive estate. I let out a giggle as scenes from all the misadventures that the servants around here caused came next as well as tons and tons of different stray cats he has come across.  _ Cats? I didn’t think demons could like something so cute. _ I laughed louder this time before a new set of visions silenced me. 

A figure cloaked in dark, the click of stiletto heels echoed through the dark vision. A hand with nails as sharp as claws reached out and caught hold of one of the many black feathers floating around. Glowing pink eyes broke through the dark, pupils no bigger than slits and though I felt I should be scared from what I was seeing, fear did not fill me, not even a bit. It took me a minute as this vision vanished as fast as it appeared to realize Sebastian showed me his true form. His demon form, the form most people would be repulsed and terrified of yet I couldn't see him that way.

Visions stopped coming after that, leaving my mind to return to wandering through my own thoughts. I sucked in some air, taking in all that I saw and compartmentalizing everything in my brain so I could remember it all. I reached for the bond mentally, preparing my own thoughts to send down in return for what he had shown me. I sent down my own visions of heaven and of where throughout the years I’ve been when working on Earth. The soul’s I’ve helped in my own way and the fights I’ve been in against both demons and fallen angels who were fallen for reasons other than my own. Visions of how I met Grell and our own misadventures together because even if how I act with her makes him jealous, she was still an important part of my life and continues to be.

I looked at myself once more in the mirror before summoning my wings once more before wrapping the damp towel around my body, securing it the best I could around my wings. I worked up the courage and with a final glance in the mirror closed the distance between me and the door one final time, cracking it open just enough to stick my head out. Sebastian was sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace where a small fire had been started, the flickering flames causing shadows to dance across his face from the soft light. He turned to glance my way but stayed seated, respecting my wishes from earlier to keep a distance.

“I seem to have a slight problem,” I admitted, my face heating up. 

He pointed to the back of the door, a knowing smile on his face as I poked my head out a little more to see what he was pointing at. A fresh maid dress was hanging there, much to my dislike. I was thankful for the act, and though I shouldn’t have expected any different clothing option I still was hoping for a slight break from the dress.

“I can ask the young master to get you some more clothing options in the morning if you would like,” Sebastian spoke as if he could read my mind, though at this point it wouldn’t surprise me if he was.

“I don’t have any human money.” I reminded him, “And I’m definitely not going to be welcomed back to be able to go retrieve anything from my old home.” I cast my gaze downward.

“Money is not an issue I can assure. He may even allow for his personal seamstress to make you some.” He rose from the chair, turning to face me fully but still did not move from his spot. 

I stood with the door pulled against my towel-covered body as I contemplated just how confident I was tonight, just how comfortable I felt I could get around him. With my mind made up, I pushed the door open and unfolded a wing to wrap around my body for extra coverage. “Um… I kinda was hoping for a break from the maid outfit to be quite honest.” I admitted, slowly walking towards the fire with my wing wrapped tight around my body.

“Whatever you are comfortable with (Name).” He smiled as he watched me approach, his eyes following my every move.

“I’m getting there,” I admitted as I stood in front of him, the heat from the fire warming my body. “So cats huh?” I smiled, still amused he was so fascinated by the simple Earth creature. 

“They are quite captivating to me I must admit. Though what I am most curious about is how you don’t think my true form is repulsive.” He admitted, taking a couple of steps closer to me but still keeping his hands at his sides.

I shrugged, not having a good response, “I just don’t. Probably has to do with the fact we are mated, but I’ve also seen a lot of demons in my time and some are way worse.” I reached up and poked his chest, adding with a giggle. “Plus you really look good in those stilettos.” A comfortable silence grew between us as I turned to look at the fire, relaxing my wing a bit so it wasn’t so tightly wrapped around me. 

“If you would like you can wear one of my outfits.” Sebastian offered, breaking the silence, “So you feel more comfortable.” 

I thought about it for a second, digging into my own feelings and realizing I actually  _ was _ comfortable standing here in just a towel and my wing for cover. “But I am comfortable.” Turning to him I saw his eyes swirling once again and realized he was holding back his emotions for the lust that swirled in those eyes was stronger than it was when we kissed. My own lust bubbled in me, but I had been pushing it down ever since we kissed, keeping my own desires buried as I always have in the past before I was a fallen.  _ Not a pure angel anymore, I don’t have to hide desires and wants anymore. _ The realization hit me, even in past relations I have never given in to desire because as an angel I was to be holy, but now that I’m fallen, and more so now that I found my mate, I had no reason to.

I thought about it for a second, then decided what the hell, relaxing my wing completely and folding it with the other one, the towel now the only thing covering my body. Closing the distance that remained between us I rested a hand on his face, his emotions exploding as mine followed. “I also want to pick up where we left off,” I whispered, my wings flared slightly behind me, a response to the want growing in me. I didn’t give him a chance to reply as I pulled his face down and our lips connected again, the response just as powerful as it was when we kissed in Ciel’s room. The difference was, this time there was nothing to stop us.

The kiss deepened, his hands hesitating as they raised from his sides to hover by mine, waiting for permission to touch me. I reached my free hand to grab his, placing them on my hips one at a time, and then felt his fingers grip as he pulled me as close as he could get me. His tongue grazed my upper lip, asking permission that was gladly granted. Our tongues danced and moved in harmony, both equally dominant but eventually his won and I succumbed to the feelings growing inside me.

He pulled away slowly, my lips chasing his as he gently pushed me back and leaving me breathless even though I technically didn’t need air. His hand removed themselves from my hips, the ghost of his touch lingering as I watched him lift his right hand and bit the fingertip of the glove, pulling it off to expose his bare hands then repeating with the other. I noticed the seal of his contract on his left hand as the glove was pulled off, keeping my gaze locked on it as my eyes followed the hand to my back. A soft gasp left me as I felt his bare hands graze along my back where my wings protruded, his touch sensual as the tips of his fingers grazed the soft small feathers at the base of the wings.

“So soft.” His voice was soft, no louder than a whisper as his fingers continued down my wings, causing my core to grow hotter. 

“And sensitive.” I managed to add to his statement, biting at my bottom lip as a pleasure-filled shiver ran down my spine from the slow strokes he started doing.

“Oh, I couldn’t tell.” His voice seeped with a tone that matched the mischievous smile that adorned his face. 

I feigned annoyance, rolling my (color) eyes as my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him back down to continue once again. His hands continued their strokes, my wings unfolding in response to the touch and I pressed my body against his. A small moan escaped my lips between kisses as I let the feelings I’ve always avoided in the past flow free. His lips began trailing down my jawline to my neck in response, driving me crazy as his hands began to roam down my back and to my hips. 

It was my turn to pull away this time as I put a slight gap between us, my hands moving to where the towel was held up, slowly untucking the corner and pausing as my hands were now the only thing holding it up. 

“Um, I have to confess I’ve never done this before…” I met Sebastian’s gaze, ready for any judgment that may come from the confession.

“And?” The simple one-word question was full of confusion.

“Well…” I paused, the words hard to get out, “I know we both have had past relationships but I’ve always had to stay pure as an angel unless the person was my mate of course.” I stopped again, sighing in annoyance at the self-deprecating feelings I was having. “I just feel like I’m not going to be good enou…” My words were cut off as Sebastian placed a slender finger on my lips.

“What does that matter? You are my mate, that is what matters.” He reassured me, slowly removing his finger when he was sure I would stay quiet.

A small smile graced my lips as I pushed any insecurities aside and returned to letting my desires drive my actions. My still frozen hands gripping the towel slowly began to move, taking the towel with them. The fire warmed my bare skin, the shadows dancing over my body as the towel dropped and pooled at my feet leaving me completely exposed.

Sebastian’s eyes exploded with lust, the crimson red flashing to a glowing pink and back again. His hands stayed frozen, respecting my boundaries and own pace even in a moment like this. My own hands reached out and pulled at his tie, loosening it before moving to the buttons of his white undershirt. Running my hands over the porcelain skin of his chest I pulled him close, my bare chest colliding with his as my hands continued to roam.

“It's okay,” I murmured, his hands still not touching me even though I so desperately wanted to feel them. 

With permission finally confirmed his hands were on me in seconds, roaming and exploring as I continued to pull at his clothes. A small “oh” escaped me as he grabbed one of my breasts, causing him to pause momentarily before continuing after a nod from me showed it was okay. Slowly leaning down, he ran his tongue over one of my erect nipples, gently pinching and massaging the other causing a moan of pleasure to rise from me. My core grew hotter than ever before, the want, the need, the sheer animalistic desire for him to take me growing, and I welcomed it fully. 

“Se… Sebastian.” His name was a whisper as his hands went back to roaming while his mouth moved from one breast to the other, my own hands moving lower and lower on his chest. 

He let out a low growl in response to my hands reaching the waistband of his pants, working the button free and unzipping them to free the bulge that I had caused. Standing back up, he gently lifted me off my feet, kissing me as we moved back towards the large bed. He laid me down gently, allowing me to adjust my wings so I could lay back comfortably as we both resumed our handsy explorations as our tongues danced. 

I felt his hand trail along my stomach, lower and lower as the heat in my core responded to the touch making me feel as if I was on fire. He gingerly ran a finger outside my opening, the wetness that had accumulated there a sure sign of my desire. I felt him smirk against my lips as he ran his finger over and over again, teasing me until I felt I would explode from the need. 

A sound I didn’t even know I was capable of making left my mouth as his finger finally entered me in one swift motion, slowly moving in and out as I squirmed under him. His pace stayed steady, my juices flowing even stronger when he added another finger, his thumb gently massaging my bundle of nerves as his fingers hit my spot. I felt myself tighten around his fingers, an animalistic sound resonating from the back of his throat as I let out a pleasure-filled moan and my back arched against his fingers. 

“Sebastian, please…” My words came out in a moan, the desire evident as he pulled away to hover over me. My hands had been working him as if on autopilot as he worked me, his member waiting and ready as he hovered over me. 

He met my gaze, removing his hand from my heat and raising it to his mouth, licking the juices from his fingers. I impatiently raised a leg over his back, pulling him down so he would fulfill my need. He rubbed against my entrance, the teasing driving me wild as he returned to stroking my wings.

“Sebastian…” I moaned, his eyes flashing to the demonic pink in response, his tip posed at my soaking entrance. 

“(Name), my beautiful mate.” He leaned down and whispered in my ear as he entered me, my back arching with a sensual whimper. He allowed me time to adjust to him, moving slowly in and out as he picked up speed.

The feeling in my core tightened as he thrust in and out, hitting my spot and working my breasts as his tongue flicked and he sucked my nipples, sending me into pure ecstasy. My wings flared and I threw my head back as my release came, Sebastian’s name repeating like my own personal mantra as he let out a grunt and I felt his release follow soon after mine. My name on his lips as his seed exploded inside me, filling me and mixing with my own fluids. We both were still, relishing the feel of one another as he slowly removed himself and pulled me over so I was laying on his chest.

We lay in comfortable silence, just enjoying the feel of one another, fingers lazily tracing up and down my side as I wrapped a wing around us.

“You know you don’t have to keep your wings out if you don’t want to,” Sebastian spoke, a finger gently grazing my cheek. “I don’t know how comfortable it is for you to lay with them.”

“It’s fine, I’m comfortable.” I answered as I cupped his cheek, “It’s pretty sacred for an angel to have their wings out during intercourse. It’s a show exclusively saved for a mate.” I smiled at him, my hand moving to play with a strand of his raven locks. “It means I’m okay with giving you all of me.”

A possessive gleam shone in his eyes, as he rolled me over and pinned me to the bed. “Be careful with your words my dear, unless you think you can handle another round.”

My own sly smile spread on my lips as I flipped us over, my wings extended behind me as I now hovered over him, “Thought you would never ask.” I whispered seductively as I leaned in for a kiss. “This time though, I’m in charge.” 


	8. A New Target brings New Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so hopefully this chapter doesn't seem too rushed (or on the flip side drags), I'm really trying but build to a conflict can be my downfall sometimes. I either get there too fast or drag out the story too much, but I do have to say I feel like my writing has definitely improved over the years of my writing. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new addition! I greatly appreciate any feedback too!

The fresh maid dress hanging on the door from the night before definitely came in handy as I dressed for the day, having stayed in Sebastian’s room until it was time for us to go about our daily tasks. We dressed and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek much to his surprise before we went our separate ways, him off to wake Ciel and I off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. It was as I was on my way to serve breakfast when a high-pitched voice cut through the silence and only got louder the closer to the dining room I got.

I opened the door, the scene that I walked into causing me to stifle a laugh. A blonde-haired girl was absolutely smothering Ciel as she giggled happily, Ciel struggling to break free from her embrace. I looked at Sebastian quizzically, hoping to get some form of clarity as to what was going on. I waited for the sudden thought that would be his answer to come, but before it could the voice let out another joyful squeal as the blonde girl ran towards me.

“Ciel! You didn’t tell me you hired another maid!” The girl looked at me with wide eyes of adoration, shocking me with how openly she approached someone who was supposed to be just a mere servant. From all my time of observing nobility, servants usually never got much attention. Though then again, from my observations I could also tell Ciel treated his servants much better than most.

I gave a small curtsy in greeting, not knowing what to say but knowing she was obviously of nobility so I treated her as such. “Pardon me, my lady, I would hate for the food to get cold.” I excused myself as I continued on my way to serve breakfast.

“(Name), this is my fiancee Lady Elizabeth. Lizzy this is (Name), my new head maid.” Ciel introduced as I set his food in front of him, Elizabeth shadowing me the whole time as if I was the most interesting thing in the room. “(Name) is there enough food to serve Elizabeth? I know her arrival was sudden, I do apologize.”

“If the lady is hungry I will gladly make some more if need be. There’s a little left, but not a lot.” I gestured to the small plate left on the cart, a single pancake with a couple of slices of bacon was all that remained. 

“Oh, that will be plenty for now! Please don’t worry about it!” Elizabeth assured as she took a seat beside Ciel, “Oh I’m so excited there’s another female servant here! That means another person to dress up in cute clothes when I come over! And she's so pretty too!”

I set the plate in front of her, smiling in response as she gladly took the food. “I appreciate your kind words, Lady.” I gave another bow as a sudden uneasy feeling came over me.

I looked at Sebastian, a hand on his chin and a frown on his face as if in deep thought and as his eyes met mine I was sure he could feel what I was feeling. “Master, I do apologize but I must ask if I may be excused.” I turned to Ciel, not wanting to alarm anyone but also trying to convey my feelings so he knew something was wrong. He eyed me, taking in the sudden urgency I had and he seemed to understand. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed me and I gave a bow to both him and Elizabeth as I left the room, shooting a final look to Sebastian as I sent a single thought down the bond.

_ I know you sense it too. He’s close, the demon.  _ But as to why that was the question. Surely he wasn’t stupid enough to come around here if he knew there was another demon around, and he especially wouldn’t know or show for that matter if he knew I was here also. I had to hope the feeling was a fluke but I knew I wasn’t wrong. There was an intruder nearby, and I was almost certain it was the glutton.

The manor doors latched shut behind me as I ensured I was alone before taking off in the sky to survey the grounds from above. I took the risk of flying so openly in hopes that I could also stay out of sight if the demon was poking his nose around the manor, maybe being able to get the drop on him if I could. The unease stayed with me but never grew stronger as I circled the entire estate once, then again to be sure. The feeling continued to remain the same even after my third time around the grounds.

“(Name)!” Grell’s voice reached my ears as I landed in the garden after completing my many searches of the grounds. I turned to see my red-haired friend running towards me, making me wonder if I might have just been too paranoid and the presence I felt was just her. But I shook my head at my own thought, knowing I was far too close to Grell to make that mistake and that I  _ know  _ what I felt.

“Grell! What are you doing here? You didn’t send word or anything you were coming by.” I braced myself for the inevitable hug that was to come as Grell approached, throwing herself at me once she was close enough.

“Oh, I’m dreadfully sorry for showing up so suddenly but I have to warn you of something.” Grell’s voice was uncharacteristically serious, her eyes glaring over her glasses matching that seriousness.

“What is it?” I asked when she didn’t continue right away. “Is everything okay?”

“Well…” She started, cutting off, leaning back into me, her eyes narrowed at me before widening again. “Oh, (Name) wait a minute, you smell like Sebby.” She grinned knowingly at me as she changed the topic so easily even when she sounded so frantic before.

I rolled my eyes, giving her a smack on the arm, “This isn’t the time for that! Tell me what was so important and maybe… Just maybe… I’ll give you the details.” I smirked at her, but it was to hide the urgency I felt. “You need to focus right now Grell, please. I’ve had a bad feeling for a while now.”

“Right, I’m sorry.” She pulled herself together, returning to the seriousness of the situation, “The demon is after a new target. One that may make it easier to catch him, but that being said I’m sure you’ve already met who he’s after.”

At first, Ciel came to mind but knowing the type of souls this demon has been devouring it left only one other option. A single person crossed my mind, one that would explain exactly why he was so close to the mansion. “Lady Elizabeth.” My voice was heavy with dread, knowing if he succeeded in taking her soul I would have failed not only myself a second time, but also Ciel who has shown me much kindness as well. 

Grell nodded slowly, confirming the dreadful thought. “He got closer to the estate than I gave him credit for. He must have eventually sensed both you and Sebby because he turned around not too far from here.”

I let out a short, angry yell as my fist balled at my sides, “So it’s either let the young lady leave and hope we can stop the potential ambush or see if his greed is great enough that he will attack the mansion head-on if we get her to stay here?” I started pacing, trying to come up with a new plan on the fly, our timeline now diminished to today. “And I thought I could just enjoy a night to myself! God, I’m so stupid, I should have had a backup plan last night before allowing myself free time. I’ve fought enough demons to know one plan is never enough.” 

Grell’s arms wrapped around me again, a comforting hug this time as she let me sit in quiet, a rare occurrence for her but she knew me well enough to know when I needed a moment of silence. I also needed a small distraction, wanting to keep my word that I would indeed give her details she so desperately craved.

“You were right by the way.” I broke the silence, smirking at her to try to calm the situation with a little girl's talk. 

“Pardon?” She looked slightly confused, taking a moment to think before it dawned on her. The way Sebastian’s smell still clung to me and knowing I was his mate made it easy to guess what I was up to last night. “Oh, you naughty girl!” She giggled as she leaned in to whisper. “So was it simply amazing?”

“You could say that.” I whispered back, “Let’s just say I don’t plan to stay in my own room anymore.” 

Her grin grew wider, “And were your wings involved at all?” She probed for any info she could get. “I know how you angels are about your wings and all.”

“Yeah, the whole time actually,” I admitted, watching as the gleam in her eye sparkled and she swooned over the thought of actions I took part in not long ago.

“Ugh (Name) I can’t even begin to tell you how lucky you are! I’ve been chasing Sebby for so long and he  _ always _ rejects my love.” Grell, dramatic as ever, threw an arm over her eyes as she spoke and feigned fainting as she leaned against me.

I just laughed, the situation at hand still at the front of my mind but having a moment of girl time was much needed. “I should probably go tell Sebastian what you told me.” I turned serious again. “I may need your help so stay close by if you can please.” I requested as the quiet sound of footsteps came up behind us. I turned on the approaching figure, quickly dismissing my wings in case Finnie had come out to tend to the garden.

“Did you find him?” Sebastian’s voice was stern, my anxiety of being discovered as an angel diminishing as I realized it was just him.

“No, did you? I countered, knowing he must have gone searching the grounds not long after I had. He shook his head in reply, “I do have some new information though.” I continued, stepping away from Grell to stand by his side. “Grell informed me the demon is after someone new now.” My voice dropped as I sent the answer to what I knew would be his next question down the bond, unwilling to speak out loud again as I still was processing the new events.

_ The master needs to know. _ The thought came and I scoffed allowing my annoyance at the situation to surface, my tone a bit snotty as I answered aloud, “Obviously! I was just about to come and tell you when you showed up out here.”

Grell looked confused, glancing between the two of us as she opened her mouth as if to speak only to think better of it and stay quiet. I put a hand to my head, sighing heavily as I regained my composure. “I’m sorry.” I spoke to both of them, “I’m just so frustrated at myself still. We wouldn’t be in this situation if I had just done my job right the first time.” I couldn’t shake the thought that followed though, that if I  _ had  _ succeeded the first time I may not have found my mate. 

It was Sebastian’s turn to comfort me this time, a finger gently lifted my chin to make my face meet his. The emotions I felt swirling openly for him to read as he took them in for a moment before wrapping an arm around me. “You have a demon on your side this time don’t forget.” He assured, whispering to me even as a shrill screech resonated from Grell as she watched the interaction.

“I know that. I also know we will get him this time. We have to...” I leaned into the embrace, enjoying the feel of him even if it was only momentarily. “Grell, you stay nearby and make sure our target doesn’t make a surprise visit okay. I’ll let you know the plan once it’s fully fleshed out.” I peeked at my reaper friend over my shoulder, her awestruck gaze fixed on my demon mate and I’s embrace. “Grell! Focus!” I snapped playfully when she didn’t reply the first time. 

“Stay close, right. Got it!” Her words flew out, her gawking cut short. “I’ll be waiting for more juicy details once this is all over too dear (Name).” She laughed mischievously as she turned and disappeared into the treeline to scout out the area. I could just roll my eyes and shake my head in response, shrugging my shoulders at Sebastian who had a knowing smirk on his face. 

The two of us made our way back to the manor, me following Sebastian to the same room I met Ciel for the first time. He sat in one of the chairs by a small table, Lady Elizabeth across from him as the two of them seemed immersed in a game of chess. 

I took a moment, planning my words carefully as to ensure we could get Ciel alone just long enough to get the information across. I took a moment, thinking through many lines as I tried to make a probable excuse that would come across urgent but also avoid being rude as to interrupt Elizabeth’s time with Ciel.

“Is there something you need (Name)? Or are you just following Sebastian around?” Ciel questioned from the chair, his attention not leaving the chessboard as a giggle came from Elizabeth.

“Actually…” I started, still rolling words around in my head trying to find the right words but what came out was, “There’s been some new...news.” I shrugged, as I watched Sebastian shake his head at my poor attempt to string together an excuse.

“And that news would be?” Ciel looked confused, glancing between Sebastian and myself as words still avoided me.

“What my dear (Name) is trying to say is there’s another message from her majesty for you.” Sebastian grinned at me as he held up a fake letter he managed to write while I was at a loss for words. I shot him a glare as he continued to smile at me, his eyes narrowing in amusement. 

“Is that so?” Ciel asked as he turned his gaze between Sebastian and me, skepticism in his eye as he held out a hand to receive the letter. 

“Um.. My apologies.” I bowed as I watched Sebastian hand the parchment to Ciel as he leaned down and whispered in his ear about the new situation and how the details were on the paper. 

Elizabeth’s eyes were glued to me, the chess game forgotten and her attention thankfully distracted as Ciel took in the information. I gave her a small smile as she returned with one that sparked with pure joy. This girl was the embodiment of joy and her soul was one that an angel would consider pure enough to protect at all costs. The soft glow her skin gave off reflected this, and I was glad to know that my ability to see souls was still present. It made sense to me as to why the demon took such an interest in her, his greed will ultimately be the downfall of him hopefully. I was even more determined to not fail this time, to save not only Elizabeth but future children he may go after and to avenge those he’s already claimed.

“(Name)!” Ciel’s sharp voice broke the attention I had glued on Elizabeth, startling me slightly.

“Master?” I finally answered as my attention returned to my current surroundings.

“Do you have any particular ideas in mind as to how to handle this newfound development?” Ciel continued, keeping his words simple enough as to not draw attention from Elizabeth.

“Yes. Well, Kind of…” I rubbed the back of my head, my face turning slightly guilty as I did not quite yet have a full plan. “I have to completely rethink the original strategy, but I already have a couple of thoughts that I have a lot of faith in.” I kept my reply just as vague, giving out little information.

“Good. You can tell me later, for now, please help me ensure that all of Lizzie’s requests are accommodated if any arise.” Ciel returned his attention to the chess game, his implication for me to keep an eye on Elizabeth obvious as I bowed my head in acknowledgment. With the information passed on and to keep things seeming normal, both Sebastian and I left the room to go about our day. I knew I needed to flesh out a final plan while also staying close to keep a watch over the Lady just in case. 

“You really do have quite a way with words dear,” Sebastian commented as the door closed behind us, drawing me back out of my thoughts. An arm reaching to rest around my shoulder as we both made our way to finish the daily tasks.

“Yeah, well you could have saved me from looking like an idiot if you had just given him the letter you made in the first place.” I pouted, “Plus I was trying to keep things vague so Lady Elizabeth would stay in the dark about everything.”

“Vague it was.” He smirked as he kept poking fun at my failed attempt to pass information secretly.

I stuck my tongue out at him, “So are you going to keep making fun of your mate, or are you going to let me keep following you around all day?” 

“As much as I enjoy your company I do believe you were requested to keep the Lady company if I remember correctly.” Sebastian tilted his head back, motioning to where we left Ciel and Elizabeth. “And I do believe she liked that idea.” He whispered the last part to me as the door flung open and Elizabeth ran down the hall towards us, Ciel watching from the door.

“(Name)! Can I get you a pretty dress?” Elizabeth ran towards me, asking enthusiastically, “Ciel told me you came here with nothing of your own because your old master hurt you really bad.” She looked sad as she said the last part, her eyes cast down as her hands clasped together.

I knew I would need a story about my past that humans could understand, but it made me uneasy to think that people would think I was abused most of my life. I shot a side glance at Sebastian, his arm had left my shoulder when the door flung open and there was now a distance between us that was greater than before. His expression remained stoic, but he sent comforting thoughts to me encouraging me to take her offer and to remind me that humans needed a story that would lead to the least questioning. “I would greatly appreciate that my Lady.” I bowed to her, grateful for the offer but also realizing that meant leaving the manor. Something I was hoping to avoid for her safety. 

That's when it dawned on me. I told Ciel I had plans, and he was betting on those plans right now. Ciel wanted me to be with Elizabeth to protect her, his intent to get us to leave the manor. Thus the sudden desire to go to town.  _ But why?  _ I questioned, slight panic hitting me at the thought of the demon getting brave and attacking during the day.  _ Why is he not even waiting for details? _

_ To see if he follows us or not. There are two of us now but he may not know that. He got near the manor, yes, but he may not know you are still alive. Even if he did sense two beings, it's not certain he knows who it is.  _ The thought popped in my head so suddenly that I whipped my head towards Sebastian.

“But…” I started to argue, thinking better of it as I stopped myself. I let out a sigh as I thought of exactly what actions I would take if things went bad. I knew there was no arguing this and if I couldn’t change Ciel’s mind could at least have a more concrete plan.

“Sebastian will prepare a carriage, we will all depart once he has it ready,” Ciel commanded, Sebastian answering with his usual response and turned, quickly running a hand over my shoulder as he passed as a quick way of comfort.

Elizabeth’s hand reached for mine, startling me slightly when she took hold of it and tugged me slightly, pulling me down to whisper to me. “I think he likes you.” She giggled as she pulled me along. Her voice dropped even lower, “And I think you like him too. You two would be so cute.”

I gazed at Ciel who only shrugged at me as he followed us, allowing Lizzie to drag me down the hall and towards the staircase as she continued to giggle, so carefree. “I think you’re right,” I whispered back to Elizabeth, giving her my own smile and a wink in return as we descended the staircase, exiting the manor to the awaiting carriage that Sebastian stood at holding the door open. Elizabeth entered, followed by Ciel, and then Sebastian gracefully offered me a hand to help me into the carriage before joining us as the driver commanded the horses to move, taking us to what could be a very interesting shopping trip.


	9. A Rogue Glutton Appears

The carriage ride felt strange, a way of travel I have only ever experienced one other time in my long life. I much preferred the freedom of flying, going at my own pace, and feeling free instead of shoved in a small compartment. I glanced out the window, keeping my guard on high alert as I focused on the sounds outside, blocking out Elizabeth’s voice as she spoke to Ciel about everything and anything. 

Ciel and Elizabeth sat across from Sebastian and myself, the latter currently talking about what color she thinks would suit me best and in what style of the very limited servant casual clothing options there was to pick from. I looked at Sebastian out of the corner of my eye, he looked on smiling at the Lady as she turned her attention to ask him what color he thinks would look good on me. 

“I do believe (favorite color) would look good on (Name),” Sebastian answered Elizabeth, his smile not faltering.

“And what do you think (Name)?” Elizabeth turned her attention to me now, “Is that color to your liking?” She looked at me with a sparkle in her emerald green eyes.

“(Favorite color) would be lovely.” I turned my attention to her to answer but kept my guard high as ever.

She gave me a joy-filled smile before turning her attention back to Ciel. The ride continued on as before, my attention returning to trying to sense the demon. Tracking him made me certain of one thing about him, and it was that even with me being alive still, even with another demon to fight him, his greed consumed all reason when he found a target he was set on. With how brightly Elizabeth’s soul gleamed I knew this would be one target he would do anything to get, even if it resulted in recklessness.

_ You can relax a little, I am also on the lookout too you know.  _ The sudden thought startled me a bit from how focused on the surroundings I was. 

_ I know. I just can’t shake this bad feeling. Like I know he’s out there but he’s staying far enough back as to where I can’t sense him. _ I sent my reply, wishing I could reach over and just hold his hand to help calm myself. I resisted the urge, however, knowing it would be unwise to show affection around the master and his Lady. I cursed the bond at this moment, wishing the want for physical touch wasn’t so strong. Though I guess I couldn’t complain too much about the other aspects of it for they were great for this situation.

A flash of red caught my attention at the same time I sensed Grell nearby, her familiar feel able to be ignored easily enough as I returned to focus on sensing an unknown presence. The flash of red happened again as the sound of her death scythe reached my ears. A warning or a sign I couldn’t tell exactly which one, only that I knew she was trying to send a message. I tensed, my body going rigid and I could feel the others turn their attention to me in response.

“(Name) are you alright?” Ciel asked, leaning against the side of the carriage with his hand on his cheek.

“Oh, um…” I looked from the window to him. “I’m okay. I have not traveled by carriage much before, too confined.” I fibbed, even though I did dislike this form of travel it was something I could deal with. “I suppose I’m just not used to having a master that allows me to leave the manor.” I played off the lie he told Elizabeth, nodding to the fake abusive master that she believed I escaped from.

Ciel hummed in response, his visible eye skeptical as he tried to figure out what I was silently trying to convey to him. I shifted in my seat, relaxing as to not worry Elizabeth or draw questions that I had no answer for. We were nearing the town, still in the pretty heavily wooded area leading up to it. Another rev of Grell’s scythe reached my ears just as suddenly as the feeling I had been looking out for hit me so suddenly that I hardly had time to process what happened next. 

The demon was approaching, fast and on a direct course for the carriage. I barely had a chance to glance at Sebastian, my eyes wide in shock met his somehow still calm ones even as he nodded to me that he felt it too. Seconds after the carriage shook, the horses whinnying in shock as the driver let out a fearful holler. The carriage was losing control, I could feel it tipping and I knew we needed to get Ciel and Elizabeth out of here. Sebastian and I met eyes one final time in silent agreement before we both lept into action, him going for Ciel and myself for Elizabeth.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel, jumping out through the carriage door as I followed behind, Elizabeth let out a shrill gasp as I suddenly gathered her and followed him out the carriage door. I landed gracefully on the ground not far from Sebastian and he turned with me to look at the aftermath, the carriage had tipped, no had been pushed, over into a large tree. The wood was smashed and splintered as the horses suffered on the ground, still attached to the reigns as they laid together in a pile with cuts and gashes on them. I held Elizabeth close to me, keeping her head against me to keep the scene from her view. The demon was still nearby, I could feel it but he was using the cover of the forest to keep me from knowing exactly where.

“Are you okay my lady?” I asked Elizabeth as she clung to me, her breathing erratic as she processed what happened. She only nodded in answer. “And you master?” I turned to face Ciel and Sebastian.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He answered bluntly as he brushed off his coat, standing on his own feet but staying close to his butler.

I gave a nod as I turned my gaze back to the poor horses, still suffering as they laid in pain. I could heal them, but I also knew that would leave not only myself vulnerable but Elizabeth as well. Sure Sebastian was here to fight but even being a demon himself one wrong move and the glutton would take Elizabeth before we had a chance to stop him. 

_ You and I both know he left the animals to suffer hoping you would take the bait.  _ Sebastian agreed with my initial thought, knowing damn well this demon was sloppy enough to try the same trick twice. I refused to fall for the same trick twice, plus even as it pained me at least it was not another child or human this time. 

Both Sebastian and I were searching our surroundings, our senses on high alert as the feeling died down once again and the glutton was out of range for us to notice him. How long it would last though was the question. He came out of nowhere then disappeared again so fast the first time that we had only enough time to evacuate the carriage before we could even think about trying to find which way he went.

“Wh- What happened?” Elizabeth finally spoke, her voice quiet yet heavy with tears as she looked up at me.

I didn’t know how to reply right away, kneeling down to be eye level with her as I brushed a stray piece of curled hair out of her face. “It’s okay, don’t cry my lady.” I comforted not knowing what else to say.

The sound of Grell’s chainsaw scythe came again, much closer this time as I whipped my head towards the direction the sound resonated from. Sebastian did the same, looking at me with a knowing glance as we both readied ourselves for another surprise attack. Guiding Elizabeth over to Ciel I gently pried her grasp from my dress, allowing Ciel to gently take hold of her shoulders to finish moving her from my side to his. 

“Keep her eyes covered, my lord.” I sternly whispered to Ciel as I backed away from the two, Ciel nodding at me with a stern look as he put his trust in me to do what needed to be done. “Sebastian, stay with them. I’ll be back.” I looked to my mate, his eyes glowing demonically as he nodded in agreement.

I made sure Elizabeth’s eyes were averted before summoning my wings and taking off into the sky, flying up and up until even with my advanced sight I could hardly see the ground below me. I refused to go far, knowing that's what the demon wanted, he was trying to separate us in hopes we would go looking for him. I only hoped that he would take the bait I am now laying out for him. Hovering in the sky I waited for his second approach, relying solely on the mating bond and Sebastian to alert me as I had to be far enough away that I knew the demon would think I wandered off to find him.

_ The second something happens you need to alert me.  _ I sent down the bond as I heard another buzz from Grell. Thankful for my friend to be on alert, knowing that without her the demon may have actually gotten the upper hand with just how fast he came at us. That also leaves us at the slightest advantage however, for moving that fast had to take a lot of power. Especially having to get past both an angel and a demon’s senses, and from what I could tell the glutton knew he would need to separate us to have a chance. 

A response didn’t come in a thought, but a feeling this time as he kept his whole focus on his own surroundings on the ground. My own focus on the ground I could see, hoping for any visual clue as to the next ambush. My senses picked up as the quiet swish of air came from behind me. I flung my body to the left through the air, just narrowly avoiding a spear of pitch black that flew by my head, catching a few strands of my hair as it passed by. I spun around, searching the ground for the demon, feeling him nearby in one of the tallest trees that got him just close enough to attack. I kept my position, waiting for him to try again as I searched every tree around me that was tall enough for him to reach my position and remain hidden from sight. The whoosh of another spear approaching reached my ears as I flung upward this time, looping around just as a second one appeared right behind the first. It grazed over my arm, leaving behind a gash as I just narrowly avoided the second one. He was becoming ballsy, trying to take me down first and using different tactics after narrowly escaping our last fight. Unfortunately for him, I too planned a few new tricks to pull after my own failure last time.

I ripped a corner of my dress, tightening it around the gash on my arm just as another spear came. I somersaulted through the air, dodging the barrage of the pitch-black weapons only receiving a couple of gashes here and there but nothing that wouldn't be healed in a few minutes. I gave up trying to tie fabric pieces around them, letting the blood run from each cut as they worked on clotting and healing. Through all this I tried to split my concentration safely enough to inform Sebastian of what was happening, but whenever I tried another volley of weapons came flying towards me.

I had to get higher, out of his reach but that also meant potentially allowing him to go after the others. Though when I think about it, he probably  _ wanted _ that, hoping that throwing barrage after barrage of weapons would either take me down or make me retreat higher. Where Grell had gone off too I had no idea, but I had a feeling she lost the demon’s trail from how quiet she had been. I didn’t want to think of the worst-case scenario as to why she stopped giving me direction. I grit my teeth as I dodged three spears at once this time, one of them grazing the edge of my wing.

“I know you’re out there you vile glutton!” I yelled at the open air, my eyes scanning all around for the next wave of weapons. “Why don’t you stop fighting like a bitch and show yourself!” I provoked, hoping to draw him out by using his own pride against him. “You tried to kill me once and failed, so now you have to hide in shame?” I continued, throwing insult after insult as I continued to dodge the more consistently thrown spears. “I have the advantage here and you know that! You can’t even take me out and you can’t fly, how pathetic!” 

That did it. I pushed his ego far enough for him to finally let out an angry yell, a final wave of spears approached me and as I flipped backwards to avoid the final one, he appeared. Leaping from the top of the tallest tree beside me he approached fast, his objective to tackle me in the air to take me down. My eyes narrowed and I smiled at him as he closed the distance, his own eyes seeing the gleam in mine as he realized he fucked up, that he let himself fall for my instigation. His body crashed into mine, my own twisting at the very last second so my wings were still free even as his arms wrapped around me, crushing my ribs with the force he used. I stifled a cry of pain, refusing to show weakness yet my wings faltered in response. Our bodies tumbling through the air towards the ground as I tightened my own grip on him to keep him from escaping. 

I struggled to right myself, my wings unable to steady myself as the weight of the two of us tumbling combined made it all the more difficult to regain control. I tumbled down, catching momentary glimpses of the approaching ground as the whirlwind of sights spun around me. The remainder of my ribs audibly cracked as the rogue used all his strength to crush me, trying desperately to get out of my grasp as the ground approached at high speed. I let out a scream, unable to stifle it this time but not letting my own strength falter as the ground came into my view once again. I had been long close enough to know Sebastian could see me, could see what was happening as confirmed by the pure hatred and anger that came blasting down the bond. He wanted to intervene, so desperate to help me but also knew with how we were tumbling down he wouldn’t be able to do much until we hit the ground. Ciel and Elizabeth stood off to the side behind Sebastian, Ciel still keeping her eyes off the scene before him as I asked. 

_ I’ll be okay, just be ready to help me take this bastard down once we hit the ground.  _ I took the opportunity to send a message to Sebastian, the ground close enough now that I had mere seconds to brace myself for the final impact. I used all the strength I had to contort and rotate myself to ensure the demon would take the brunt of the impact as the ground closed in on us, our bodies slamming into it with an audible thud. I felt my arm snap, the bone splintering on impact and my ribs rebreaking, any healing process they had undergone reset. The demon struggled under my weight, his own body having received a decent amount of damage from the violent impact. My broken arm was practically useless, and he tried to escape my grasp while it was out of commission. My nails dug into his skin, the warm wetness from his blood flowing down my hand but I held tight.

I pushed myself up as much as I could, my (color) hair and (color) skin splattered with blood. The rogue demon struggled under me still, growing in frustration as he kneed me hard in the stomach. I recoiled, the force causing me to cough up some blood but I still refused to let go. The scuffle lasted no more than a few seconds after we both hit the ground before the gloved hand of Sebastian reached down and grabbed the rogue by his shaggy hair, roughly pulling him up and away from me. 

“I do say that is no way to treat a lady even for us demons,” Sebastian spoke to the rogue as I pushed myself to my feet, staggering a bit before steadying myself. My broken arm hung at my side, the bone already fusing together again and my ribs working on repairing themselves as well.

“Demons also don’t take so kindly to angels I think you would know that.” The gruff voice of the rogue spoke, his eyes glowing demonically to match Sebastian's. “Or are you some kind of pet right now?” He laughed, his injuries healing as time passed and I knew if we didn’t act soon we would be right back where we started.

Sebastian didn’t say anything in response, throwing the rogue to the ground and pulling sterling silver cutlery from his coat, throwing the utensils at the rogue. Each piece thrown pierced the rogue’s skin and he let out a grunt. I took the opportunity of Sebastian being a distraction to use all of my focus on summoning my own weapon. A golden glow that started off softly began to emanate from the palm of my bloodied good hand and only grew the more I focused on it. 

I watched as Sebastian turned his head to watch me, pinning the glutton down with his foot as he pulled out even more cutlery. My focus on summoning my golden sword never wavered as I forced my other arm to bend, placing my palms together and slowly pulling them apart, the sword slowly appearing as my hands moved further and further apart.

“(Name) you surprised me, not going to lie. Working with the one thing you devote your life to hunting down?” The rogue shot verbally, trying to break my focus. “Did you make this one your slave? Catch him and torture him until he agreed to work with you?” He continued, my anger rising as the last of my sword was summoned. I grabbed the hilt, holding the sword up in front of me as I glared at the demon on the ground, Sebastian’s foot stomping down on his abdomen in response to his taunting.

“No, nothing like that,” I spoke with venom in my voice, hiding any remaining pain as I stood up straighter, my bones healed enough to fight decently. 

“Then what is it? How did such a pathetic angel like you manage to get the help of such a strong demon?” He probed, anger flashing in his eyes as his eyes flicked from me to Sebastian and back again. “Did you fuck him? You angel slut, is that what it was? Forming an alliance by giving into sin just to catch me?” He smiled deviously, laughing as he spoke.

“I must ask you not to speak to my mate that way.” Sebastian’s voice was low and full of anger, his heel digging deeper into the abdomen of the demon. 

“Mates?” An unruly laugh left the pinned demon, sending white-hot anger through me in response, feeling both my own and Sebastian’s anger I realized. “That’s too bad, you’re going to be held back so much by that bitch. I can take care of her for you if you want. Would be easy if we both attack.” He provoked Sebastian, the anger I felt growing more and more as Sebastian’s eyes glowed brightly.

I knew this conversation was just to stall, I realized it when he started provoking us, gaining time to gain some strength back. “I think not, I happen to like my mate so I must deny your offer.” Sebastian’s voice was heavy with anger, the rogue laughing again in response as he shrugged the best he could under Sebastian’s foot. 

“Suppose it’s your loss, being with an angel that hunts your own kind is pretty messed up but to each their own I suppose.” The glutton narrowed his eyes, a wide smile appearing on his lips as he continued, “Though I must be collecting my dinner and be on my way now if you don’t mind.”

Before I could really process what was going on I watched as he thrust an arm up towards Sebastian’s face, a black spear appearing as his arm moved. Sebastian instantly reacted, jumping backwards into the air, landing a few feet back to ensure he was out of range of the demon’s reach. With an evil gleam in his eye the demon sprung up and pulled out the silver knives embedded in his skin, now free to move about as he turned his focus on Ciel and Elizabeth. A predatory snarl left his mouth as he made a mad dash towards the two, my own body springing into action as I watched him sprint full speed.

I let out my own battle cry as I charged as fast as I could to intercept the rogue’s path, using my wings to help gain speed and momentum as I pulled my sword up ready to swing. I slid on the loose dirt, placing myself between the demon and the two nobles just in time. My sword swung down and just as it connected with the demon’s neck, I felt a searing hot pain explode in my abdomen. I let out a cry as I finished bringing the blade of my sword down, slicing through his neck and watched as his head fell to the ground, his body following as it dropped like a ragdoll. 

“(Name)!” I heard Sebastian yell my name, his presence at my side in mere seconds as I dropped to my knees, the pain reminding me of the first fight with this demon and how I was a failure. This fight was different though, this time was that I had won. Even if the end results of me being hurt were the same, all that mattered to me was that I had won and Lady Elizabeth was safe.

I let my wings fade away with my sword, reaching a hand down to my stomach before pulling a hand away with a hiss. The spear he had summoned protruded from my stomach, the dark material burning me when I tried to touch it. This one was different from his others, more concentrated than his others.

“(Name), let me help you.” Sebastian’s voice was beside me now, his hands at my shoulders as he knelt beside me. 

“I… I don’t know if you should touch it either…” I admitted, realizing the rogue distracted us long enough to produce a single spear with enough power that would have severely hurt Sebastian had he made contact with him. “He made this one specifically so it would damage you. Needless to say, it’s stronger than his other attacks have been.”

“I’ll be okay, but you won’t if you leave it be.” There was urgency in his voice, Ciel and Elizabeth quiet behind us as Ciel looked upon the scene.

“I can’t let you potentially get hurt, I’ll figure something out,” I argued, unwilling to let my own incompetence affect my mate. Unwilling also to allow history to repeat itself like the first night I met him. Though not as severe, the damage was still there and I knew I would have to heal again.

“Sebastian save her, that is an order.” Ciel’s voice came from behind me, “I know you will anyway but I’ll make it easy on you. Save her now.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied to Ciel before turning back to me, “I would save you with or without an order, I hope you know that.” He whispered to me as he reached down and grabbed the spear. His actions the same as the first night we met, but this time he pulled me close as in one swift motion he removed the weapon.

I let out a scream as I leaned into him, his arms cradling me after discarding the weapon. “The difference from that night is you stopped him.” He spoke soft words into my ear, responding to the shame I unknowingly was sending down the bond. “There is no need for you to feel such shame.” 

I let out a shaky sigh as my body began to heal the hole in my stomach, his arms tightening around me before releasing me, “I’ll finish disposing of the body.” He pulled away and I watched as he approached the decapitated head, smashing his foot down on it as the skull was crushed. My sword was an angel weapon, strong enough to kill the demon, and Sebastian knew that. He was going the extra mile to ensure this demon was gone, fulfilling a personal pleasure of taking his anger out on the body of the one who hurt his mate not once, but twice.

I coughed and more blood splattered the ground, the burning in my abdomen still great but lessening as my body worked overtime to recover. I closed my eyes as a wave of pain came when I coughed again. Warm arms gathered me up, gently lifting me as I slowly opened my eyes and met Sebastian’s.

“Let’s get you home shall we?” He smiled softly at me.

“What about the young master and lady?” I questioned, trying to turn to see the two young nobles. “They need to get home first.”

“Don’t worry about them, I have it taken care of, now please allow me to care for my mate.” Sebastian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead before taking off towards the Phantomhive Estate.

  
  



	10. Learning of a Master’s blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! I hope that it's an okay end to everything, I'm super bad at writing ending sometimes (its something I'm working on improving) mainly because I don't want the end to be too rushed but also not drawn out too long. Hopefully, this one has a good balance to it. 
> 
> For those who read the whole story and enjoyed it, I thank you and appreciate your time taken to read my writing! :)

It took a couple of hours for my wounds to heal enough for me to move comfortably on my own. A much improvement from last time however for I was able to keep my consciousness the entire time save for a short nap I decided on taking to pass the time. Sebastian had been periodically in and out checking on me between catering to Ciel’s needs and going about his regular butler duties.

At one point I questioned how Lady Elizabeth was holding up, wanting to make sure she was okay. He informed me that she was handling things well and when asked about me was told the carriage accident had knocked me out when I saved her. The story was that the horses were startled and the driver lost control leading up to the accident and that she too had passed out and anything after first exiting the carriage was a dream, all in her mind and nothing more. It took a little demon persuasion for her to fully accept the story that Sebastian and Ciel fed her, but after some  _ very _ convincing answers from Sebastian, she accepted the story and began to pester whoever would listen about when she could see me.

When I finally felt up to moving I slowly sat up from the bed, Sebastian having brought me to his room to lay down upon our return. My core muscles still ached, and though Sebastian had helped me change and clean up a bit before leaving me to rest I could still feel the grime and residue of the fight. I groaned as I stretched, getting to my feet and making my way to the bathroom to get a full bath in before going to check on the master and lady. I had been healing yes and had healed enough to move a while ago aside from some muscle soreness, but I took a little extra time to just lay even as I knew I needed to return to my duties.

  
  


I closed the door behind me before turning to find, to my surprise, a full tub of steamy water ready and waiting for me.  _ Demon magic _ . I shook my head with a smirk, grateful for the fact that I had less time to wait before enjoying the warm water and getting myself clean. I removed the white sleeping gown, given to me courtesy of Mey- Rin back when she first realized I owned nothing. Lowering myself into the tub, the warm water covered my body as I let out a satisfied sigh and laid my head back, my eyes sliding shut. I don’t know how long I let myself relax in the water before a quiet knock on the door startled me slightly, my eyes flung open and I lifted my head to watch as the door creaked open.

“I do hope the water was to your liking,” Sebastian spoke as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. “I tried to keep it wa-” He was cut off when I threw a towel at his face.

“You really should ask permission before barging in on a lady like that.” I giggled at him, the towel falling from his face to his awaiting hands. “Plus you didn’t even give me time to answer.” I feigned annoyance.

“I do apologize, I figured the other night was a cue I could care for you when I saw fit.” He smirked at me, folding the towel and returning it to its spot beside the tub. “Plus I wouldn’t do anything rash unless you request it you know.” His eyes gleamed as he let out a deep chuckle.

“Oh is that so?” My voice was sly as I flicked water at him with my fingers, “Is that why you barged in here, in hopes I would?”

“I can leave if you want, I just was bringing you some fresh soap and seeing how you were feeling.” He presented the soap, holding it out for me.

“I’m fine, just sore and it's okay if you stay as long as you have nothing you need to do,” I answered as I pushed myself up a bit and reached my hand out for the soap. “Um, do you know if Grell is okay? She was helping me out with the demon’s positioning in the forest but things went quiet from her after he came after me and she didn’t show up to the fight.” I questioned after a pause, fiddling with the soap in my hands.

“Grell is fine.” His answer was short and his slight annoyance showed, but it was good enough for me as I went about finishing up my bath. “Are you okay?” I asked, knowing it was a stupid question but still asked it anyway. Plus he was my mate, after all, I should be checking on him even if I knew he was fine.

“Of course, I wasn’t the one who took a spear to the stomach now am I.” He laid out a clean dress for me, one that was not a maid dress but a simple (favorite color) one.

“Is that mine?” I questioned idiotically again, it obviously was mine if he brought it for me to change into. “Where’s my maid dress, I have work to do.”

“The young master has decided to give you the rest of the day off, as for the dress Lady Elizabeth had it ordered for you while you were healing. I do hope it fits okay, I do believe the measurements I gave her will be adequate for you.” He winked at me then added, “The master requested to talk to us once you are ready.”

“About?” I pressed, scrubbing at my hair.

“I believe he wishes to know more about our relationship.” He answered, placing a second towel for my hair beside the tub. “I’ll allow you to finish up in peace my dear. Are you able to find the master’s study on your own or do you want me to return for you after I prepare his tea?”

“Um... Honestly, I still don’t know how to get there exactly but I know about where it is so an escort would be nice. Now hurry up with that tea I’ll be ready when you return.” I smiled at him as I shooed him out, trying to hide my slight surprise that Ciel was going to lecture us about being mated.

He smiled back as he left, allowing me to focus on preparing to talk with Ciel about my sudden relationship with his butler. I ran through the previous conversations we have had in my head, trying to pick out the small details he may already have heard before. Also trying to figure out how to convey just how important it was for mates to be together, working an argument if he asks me to leave. I shook my head to clear the intrusive thoughts of being kicked out, stressing about the situation wasn’t helping anything when I didn’t even know if that was why in the first place. 

I dawned the simple, long dress, the soft fabric clung to my body in all the right ways. It was definitely one of the higher-end ones that servants were permitted and was way different from the flashy elegant dresses similar to that of nobles I would wear when I was a full-fledged angel. Not that I minded, knowing that my lifestyle would have to change now that I lived as a maid. A knock came at my door again, Sebastian having returned to retrieve me.

Following my mate down the hall, I made sure to really focus on memorizing the way to Ciel’s study, for it was a room that I would have to report to regularly if my short time here has been any indication so far. Counting doors and remembering which piece of artwork hung where to help with navigating on my own as I formed a mental map. We arrived at our destination, Sebastian knocking on the door and receiving Ciel’s permission to enter before opening the door.

_ Barge in on me but not him, I see how it is. _ I threw the thought at him in playful banter.

_ The master is not my mate now, is he?  _ His reply came instantly and I looked at him with a smirk as we approached Ciel who looked from me to his butler and back again.

Ciel cleared his throat before he spoke, “I want to thank you for your efforts in protecting Lizzie. She asked to see you again after we finish here as well, and as I’m sure Sebastian has told you you are free to have the rest of the day off. I do hope your injuries are healed.”

“It was my honor master, the injuries were nothing. I also thank you for the time off, though I would have been more than happy to return to work right away.” I smiled, truly grateful that the lady was okay and even a bit pleased she wished to spend time with me.

“I’m confident I know the answer but I must confirm, what of the rogue demon?” The question was casual, just as everything that seemed to come out of this boy’s mouth was. 

“No longer a threat. He let his greed and pride cloud his judgment just as I thought he would.” I stated without a doubt, “My sword is made to take down all immortals who dare disrupt the order of things, Sebastian destroying the body was purely on his own terms.”

“Good, I shall report to Her Majesty that we solved the case of the disappearing children and women and that the culprit is no longer a threat.” Ciel’s eye met mine, his hands folded in front of his face, “Now onto the reason I wanted to speak to both of you.”

I felt nervous, my hands opened and closed at my sides and I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, “And what is that sir?” I asked in a voice that did not match how I was feeling, my words clear and strong to hide my anxiety.

“As you know I am in a contract with Sebastian, therefore I need to make sure he is able to fulfill his duties as my butler without distraction.” He started and my heart dropped, as I feared the place I felt could be home was about to be ripped away from me. This also meant I would have to leave my mate, the hardest thing for newly mated pairs to do.

“Master if I may-” I started to object only to be cut off by Ciel.

“If I could finish talking I will allow you time to speak afterward.” He sternly scolded me and waited for me to quiet down before continuing, “Now as I was saying as my butler Sebastian is only permitted to form relationships with my permission, something he requested of me while you were resting. Not going to lie the whole thing surprised me because I didn’t know it was possible for a demon to love.” He let out a single dry laugh as he added the last part.

“Oh!” I squeaked in slight surprise, knowing a good bit about servants and nobles but not this fact, “I can explain the other thing too actually, mates are the only thing that demons care for or have feelings for in the sense of how humans do.” The words came out sounding wrong and I pursed my lips as I thought of a better way to word it. “I mean, as far as human emotions go they can feel for their mates easier than for someone who isn’t… I apologize for not being able to word it well, please continue.” Flustered and feeling Sebastian’s eyes turn to me in playful scrutiny I decided it best to stop taking.

“I have vague knowledge about how the mate thing works from what little you two have mentioned so far, and at first you (Name) seemed to be uninterested. Though recent events I had the unfortunate fate of walking in on make me think things have changed, yes?” He paused to give me time to reply as he reminded us of our kiss we shared in his room. I simply replied with a nod of my head, smacking Sebastian as he stifled a laugh at my embarrassment. “I suppose it would be cruel of me to deny his request, though I wanted to ask you to ensure you felt the same.” Ciel continued, ignoring our banter.

“Um, very much so yes,” I spoke quietly, wringing my hands together as I turned my gaze from Ciel to Sebastian. “I’ve come to terms with what fully accepting Sebastian as my mate means for me, and I can not deny my feelings for him. I only fought it at first because I was always told angels and demons were enemies no matter what.” My blush deepened, the heat from my face radiating down my neck. 

Ciel hummed, interest sparking in his eye momentarily, “As I stated, Sebastian must be able to perform his duties as my butler without interference. As long as that remains true then I suppose I can allow it. Just be sure your duties as my maid do not get pushed aside either.”

“Of course not! I promise you our relationship will not affect our work.”  _ We are immortal after all, we have all the time in the world. _ I smiled as I added the last part unspoken to stay between just Sebastian and me.

“Good, now the final matter of business is this.” Ciel held up a letter with the Queen’s seal on it. I remembered my agreement to work with him on the rogue case, and with him being the Queen’s guard dog there were bound to be plenty more cases for us to go on. “The Queen has asked us to attend a ball to uncover a secret society she believes is being run by the Earl hosting the event. As my head maid, you will accompany Sebastian and me and help to uncover the truth. Your skills will come in much use should a fight break out, plus a demon and an angel fighting together would probably make any being we face nervous.” A devious smile spread across the Earl’s face. 

“Of course my lord.” I bowed in agreement, the suspicion I had of my role going deeper than just a maid here confirmed. “I look forward to working with you on this case as well as all future ones you require assistance with.”

“We leave tomorrow, that is all for now.” Ciel dismissed before adding, “Oh and Sebastian, after you finish preparations for us to travel to the ball tomorrow you are free to have some time to yourself until my nightly tea.” He gave a smirk to us both as Sebastian and I turned to leave him to his paperwork. 

Sebastian’s arm wrapped around my waist as the door closed behind us, “Now then since I seem to have some free time later what do you wish to do my dear?” He smiled sweetly at me as he pulled me close.

“Oh, I’m sure I could think of a few.” I gave him a mischievous smile of my own, “I first have to go see Lady Elizabeth while you prepare for our departure in the morning, but afterward I think some quality time with my mate would be the finishing touch to helping me recover from that fight.” I winked at him, his eyes burning bright with emotions.

“I don’t think I have yet told you just how much I love you (Name).” He spoke softly, his words a whisper in my ear.

“Nor I you Sebastian,” I whispered back, finally admitting the true feelings I have for him beyond just knowing I was his mate. 

My own eyes swirled with emotions as we exchanged a quick kiss before we parted ways, him to fulfill his butler duties and me to keep Lady Elizabeth company until we were able to share some time together.

I made my way to the garden, thinking of how much my life has changed in such a short time with each step. A change that I was happy with, one that changed my view on everything and opened my eyes to a world where I was happily mated, to a demon at that, and a fallen angel. Two things I would have scoffed at before, but now as I made my way to spend time with the Lady I realized I wouldn’t change how things turned out for the world. 

_ I suppose I owed that rogue a thank you. Without him, I would have spent who knows how long still searching for my mate.  _ Sebastian’s thought entered my mind and a smile spread on my face. I let out a breathy laugh and rolled my eyes before replying with my own thought.

_ I suppose I do too.  _ The simple response was enough,  _ Now how long till you’re done with those travel preparations?  _ I added the sly remark, my attention torn between focusing on the energetic Elizabeth and continuing the unspoken playful banter.

_ Patience my mate. Patience. _ Was the sultry response, his teasing emotions flowing with it. 

And patience I had little of right now, even knowing we would have our immortal lives together I was eager to spend some time with him. I was eager to discuss our future together and eager to start my new life as a fallen mated angel who fought those who caused problems in the world. An immortal life that I would never have imagined before. An immortal life that I’m running headfirst into without looking back. 

And here I was always told to believe that angels and demons were by nature enemies, but oh how wrong that belief was.


End file.
